The Walking Dead - Ben Paul's & Kira's Story
by kirabro
Summary: Everyone loved to hate, or hated not to love the character Ben Paul. So this fanfiction is to help you make up your mind! From the point of view of me, an added character into the game series. Follows the majority of the main story line with bits added in between. Yes the first few chapters nothing much new happens, but trust me and please keep on reading!
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving At The Motor Inn!

''So here we are, at the Travelier Motel... or what's left of it should I say,'' Kenny blurted out in relief, throwing one hand up towards the sign coming up slowly, his wife Katjaa smiling in response to her husband. ''Finally'', Carley appeared over Kenny's shoulder gripping his shoulder reassuringly . Duck shuffled impatiently in the back seat, waiting for his dad to stop the large campervan. Kira maneuvered herself to face Clementine next to her, Clemmy's hands resting awkwardly in her lap. ''Hey Clementine, are you ok?'' Kira asked questioningly. ''Uh, Yes.. I'm ok.'' Clemmy replied, glancing up slightly, although their eyes didn't meet. In the seats across from Kira and Clemmy and Duck, sat Glenn, who mirrored Clementine's awkwardness and Lily and her Father Larry, who sat there having a quiet rant in her ear, whilst Lilly tried to calm him, reminding him of his recent heart struggle. Kira rolled her eyes at the sight, like any normal 16 year old would do, before glancing up at Lee, who rested against the hinges of the camper van's dirty doors. He looked back at her, and gave a polite nod, attempting a smile. Kira returned the gesture.

Slowly the van came to a stop, and everyone slowly filtered out of the vehicle, except Duck who bounced hyperly, coming to a halt only when he saw a walker in two halves on the floor. ''Lily and Carley, come help me clear up these walkers,'' Kenny ordered with courtesy in his voice. Both ladies nodded as they joined Kenny and left the group. Larry stood lent in a strop against the camper van's door, Glenn giving up on attempting to make him happy, and wondered over to his pizza delivery car he had been forced to leave earlier, a small noise began to emit from it's radio as Glenn fiddled with the dials. Kira turned to Lee ''I'll look after Clemmy?'' Kira added gently. ''Sure,'' Lee nodded. Katjaa and Duck followed Kira and Clemmy to a small ledge.

The dark began to settle in, only the Travelier Motel sign and lights from the inn illuminating the place. Most of the survivors sat eating their rations of food, Kira scraping a chicken leg clean with her well kept teeth. When she'd finished, she wandered over to Glenn, who had just finished his share of the rations and had turned back to his radio. Kira stopped as she reached the car, Glenn looked up at her straight away. ''Hey Kira!'' Glenn smiled sweetly. ''Hey, you heard any news yet?'' Kira asked softly, her head gesturing towards Glenn's radio. ''Unfortunately not sweet, bits of clearer radio stations here and there, mostly stations located towards Atlanta.'' Glenn stood up suddenly and hugged Kira, who took a second in shock before returning the hug. ''You've been a great friend to me Kira, please stay safe!'' Glenn placed his forehead on Kira's. Kira looked up, her eyes meeting with Glenn's. ''Why are you talking like this, are you planning suicide?'' Kira joked lightly, a bit confused. ''Don't get mad at me now Kira, but I need to leave.'' ''What?!'' Kira and another voice spoke at the same time. Glenn calmly released Kira, and she leant back on one leg. Lee had joined them, and both Clementine and Lily nearby, turned their heads to listen. ''I think I need to go'' Glenn repeated himself calmly. ''To Atlanta?'' Lee asked. ''Yeah... I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city.'' Glenn responded sounding a bit worried.  
''It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way.'' ''I got to take my chances,'' Glenn responded quickly.  
Kira looked around to a quietly approaching Lily and stuck her hand out in a shaking gesture, causing Lilly to frown a little, before walking to where she'd come from. Kira sighed loudly.  
''You gotta do what you gotta do. I respect your choice.'' Lee spoke gently.  
Glenn turned round to Kira, one hand grabbing her face, his lips kissed her forehead. A few tears built up in Kira's eyes. ''You guys be safe!'' He spoke soothingly, not taking his eyes off of Kira. ''We'll try'' Lee added, before Glenn turned, lowering himself into his car, and Lee slowly joined Kira, putting his hand on her shoulder, as Glenn drove away, until all that was left was a dim ball of light.

* * *

Kira brushed Clementine's hair with a brush from her bag, as Clementine explained to her that she was upset about her walkie Talkie being broken and how Glenn had taken her other one. Kira looked up at Lee and Lily having a friendly conversation for a change, and stared for a moment, listening to Larry nearby, huff and sigh at the sight.

A noise rose in the distance and Kenny, Lily and Lee joined in the middle of the Car Park of the motel. ''I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing'' Kenny spoke loudly, with hope in his voice. ''Me too,'' Lily added. ''This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here, until the military rolls through,'' Kenny spoke more confidently now. Lily smiled ''I actually agree with that plan,'' ''Me too,'' Lee added.  
''We got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home.'' Kira came up behind them, ''Yeah guys, you're right. You know, I think it's gonna be ok.'' And with that they all laughed at Kira's input, Lilly threw her arm around one shoulder and Kenny playfully punched the other arm, and Kira looking at them all happy, joined in laughing as well.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trapped in a Situation!

_**(Three Months Later...)**_

The ground crunched underneath Kira's feet, a rotten odour pierced through the once fresh air. She lifted her foot hesitatingly to find she'd stood on the carcase of a rodent, but it was too destroyed to tell what species. Nearby Mark and Lee crept up behind some bushes and without hesitation Lee swung the axe down over the bush, hitting the middle of a walkers skull, its head splitting in two. Lee yanked the bloodied axe out, and bent down to clean it on the grass.  
''What did the dead get this time?'' Mark investigated the small carcase that the walker ripped to shreds. '' looks like a rabbit,'' Kira answered half heartedly, wiping the rodent's blood from her battered shoes. Mark sighed, ''Well that's another meal lost,'' he looked at the rabbit sadly.  
''Come on,'' Kira added with hope ''we'll find food, lets move on!'' Lee nodded and they both began to follow Kira along the mud bank. ''I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time!'' Mark breathed, in exasperation. ''Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door.'' Lee teased lightly. ''Yeah, except then he'd probably be food by now.'' Kira laughed and Lee and Mark smiled 'Yeah, trust me, I have no regrets!'' ''Ugh, I'm so hungry Lee!'' Kira moaned, ''we're all hungry'' Lee spoke gently. ''No kidding!'' Mark tried to improve the mood. ''When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!'' Mark chuckled nervously now. Lee looked at Mark with a reassuring smile, ''We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack.''

Kira changed the conversation. ''You think ol' Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here?'' Kira twisted her axe in her hands, keeping her eye on the blade. ''I sure hope so'' Lee worried. Yeah between the lack of food and Kenny and Lily fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn.'' Mark added, in thought. ''You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running.''

A crow flew past cawing, Kira's eyes followed the fast bird, her mouth falling open slightly, her eyes widening, Kira becoming more alert. It landed on a nearby tree, and Mark took cover behind a rock and steadied his gun. ''Can you make that shot?'' ''Trust me if I didn't think I could Make this shot, I...'' Kira interrupted, ''No Mark! One bird's not worth it, besides Gunshot'll attract walkers.'' Kira observed the crow. Lee looked at Mark and nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, I know... I'm just.. really frickin' hungry.'' Mark sighed.

Suddenly a loud man's scream filled the air, and the crow took flight, disappearing into the nearest hedgerow. Mark lowered his gun, ''Shit, was that Kenny?!'' Mark worried. ''I don't know, come on!'' Kenny gestured with his arm for the other two to follow.  
All three of them ran through the forest, ducking untidy bushes and a few destroyed, scattered rodents lay on the forest floor. The picked up speed when they heard a more stifled cry out. Slowly a large figure became clear, and Kira could make out three people, three people she didn't know. She slowed down a little as they came to an unsteady halt. From each of her ripped trouser pockets she retrieved a handgun and a knife.

Two older teenagers crouched down besides an older man, who cried out in pain as he sat upright losing blood, a large rusty bear trap clamping down tightly on his lower leg. ''Jesus Christ!'' Mark blurted.  
The black-haired, shorter teenager shot around first followed by the taller brown-haired boy. ''Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just went to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!'' The smaller one babbled. Kira glanced frantically between the man and the teenagers, her eyes scanning the two teenage boys jackets one reading Travis, the other Ben, before meeting a pair of angel blue eyes of 'Ben' for a second, when suddenly Kenny slid down the dusty hill nearby,''Lee! You guys okay?!''

The man wriggled furiously now, ''Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!'' Lee stepped forward. ''No!'' Lee stepped back on one leg, ''Travis, maybe they can help! Ben interrupted Travis. ''These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that!'' Travis exclaimed, frightened.  
''We're not gonna hurt you, for God's sake!'' Kira shouted and leaped forwards, to lose the bindings of bear trap from around the tree. Lee distracted the startled teenagers, ''Who raided your camp?'' Lee questioned loudly. ''I- I don't know! Guys with guns!'' Ben spoke frantically. ''Please, we won't bother you, I swear!''  
''Lee, this is fucked up, we've gotta help them!'' Kira shouted, her attempts failing at loosening the metal chain. ''Please!'' Ben pleaded. ''Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!'' Ben continued, ignoring Travis, ''Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or... whatever, I don't care! Please!''

Lee finally shot forward, he bent down on his hands and knees and examined the trap. ''Whatever needs doing you better do it quickly!'' Kenny added. Kira glanced up. A few figures staggered around nearby. Kira spoke loudly under her breath, ''Walkers!'' She joined Lee. ''Lee this trap's been altered,'' Mark worried. Kira continued his sentence. ''There's no release hatch on it!''

''Shit! The Walkers are closing in! It's now or never, Lee.'' Kenny shouted in panic. ''Mark get the boys back, Kenny, Kira, keep those walkers off of me!'' Lee ordered. Kira reloaded her handgun and began to fire bullets and the walkers heads, the zombies dropped like flies. Lee swung the axe down several times on the teacher's trapped leg. Travis bent over and started to vomit violently. Lee brought the axe down one more time on the leg as it finally broke in two, and freed the teacher from the trap. The teacher glanced, horrified at his maimed leg before passing out.

''If he's alive, grab him and lets go!'' Kenny urged. Mark swiftly lifted the man onto his shoulders and began to stagger up the hill. Walkers began to close in slowly. Lee began to push Ben back, ''come on lets go!'' Kira joined him, before catching where Ben was looking, and span around and gasped. ''Travis,'' Ben screamed. Travis turned around, but slipped in his puke, and a walker came down on top of him, biting his throat. A walker pierced Travis' stomach with their hands, quickly ripping out his intestines! Kira began to force him up the hill. ''NOOOO!'' Ben screamed, and all that could be heard was the painful cries of Travis as he had been dissected into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Introducing Ben Paul!

''Get the gates open! We've got wounded!'' Lee screamed to Lily, as the group came to the main road. Lily lowered her gun, The anger building in her face. Katjaa and Carley ran to the metal substitute gates and opened them. ''Oh my God!'' Katjaa cried as she saw the man who had blood oozing from his half sawn off leg.  
Kenny, Lee and newcomer Ben ran inside, followed by Kira who assisted Mark and the wounded teacher. Duck ran to the safety of his mother and Larry stormed over to the commotion. ''Who the hell are these people!?'' He shouted. ''I don't have time to explain!'' Mark carried the teacher over to a truck and with the help of Ben laid him down in the back of the truck and Katjaa ran and joined them. Clementine tugged on Lee's hand, ''Lee, are you okay?'' Clemmy worried.

''Kat, can you fix him!?'' Kenny asked quick. ''Jesus Ken... I.. I don't know!'' Katjaa panicked. ''Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!'' Lily spoke aggressively.  
Kira stepped forward, ''Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?!'' Kira exclaimed. ''Hey, watch your mouth!'' Kenny warned. Lily butted in ''No, I don't! I wanna know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed would be a good idea?!'' Lily barked. ''Jesus Christ.'' Mark breathed. ''He would have died, if we left him!'' Lee raised his voice.  
''Lee, we are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now.'' Lily lectured.  
Ben lowered his head in despair. ''Come on, Lilly. These are people!'' Kira said desperately, ''Quiet you!'' Lily barked. ''No, Kira's right... these are people trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!''  
Lily turned on mark, ''The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!'' She looked at Ben. ''No,'' he said miserably. ''Fine. You guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family, Kid.'' Mark said to Ben before walking off.  
Kira glanced at Clementine and nodded. Clemmy reached up to Ben's long arm, tugged on his sleeve, ''Come over here, and see what I drew.'' Ben looked at her, in slight disbelief, and Clemmy took his hand in hers. ''Wait, no.. what, I...'' Kira stepped closer to join Clementine, ''Just come on okay.'' Kira ordered quietly, and Ben hesitantly followed. Kira and Clemmy sat down on the Car Park floor, gently dragging Ben to the floor. Kira glanced over at Kenny, Lee, Lilly and Larry who were having a row among themselves, watching Kenny get up close to Lilly's face. Lee broke the argument up, getting between the pair, before Kenny gave a dangerous look towards Lilly, and without one more word, Kenny stormed off, Duck running behind him to keep up.

Kira turned her head to look at Clementine's drawing, ''That's really good Clementine!'' Kira praised the happy Clemmy. ''Now, what that tiger is missing is something cheery, how about the sun? Keep him happy,'' Kira played along with her imagination. Clementine smiled, ''Okay.'' Duck threw himself down on the floor, ''Pass us the crayons'' he blurted. Kira pushed the crayons slowly towards him, without a word, Duck greedily snatching a couple into his hands.  
Kira looked up slightly towards Ben, who looked longingly at something. Kira tried to find what he was looking at, by scanning the area. Everything fell quiet, as Lily handed Lee a few items of food. The whole group's attention laid on them. ''I need you to handle the rations today.'' ''Is that all you're giving out?'' Lee said gently, but alarmed. ''If we're gonna make what's left last the week, then this is all we can spare today. It's not gonna be enough for everyone, but... Just do what you think is right.'' Lily said sadly, walking off. Lee glanced at everyone looking at him, and slowly one by one everyone went back to what they were doing. Lee caught Kira's attention, and Kira smiled reassuringly with a small nod of her head. Lee returned the smile, weakly.

Lee walked towards Clementine, ''How ya doing, Clementine?'' ''Okay, do you think that man's gonna be ok?'' Clemmy asked worried. Ben tuned in, tilting his head slightly in interest. ''Hey, Clem... you know Katjaa is a really good doctor... why, I'm sure she can do something!'' Kira chuckled weakly, attempting a toothy grin. ''Yeah mom can fix him.'' Duck added, continuing to draw. Ben looked down once more. Kira sighed. Lee distracted the conversation ''Where's your hat?'' Lee questioned, trying to sound interested. ''I don't know...'' Kira interrupted, ''You've just reminded me Clem, I saw it in the RV earlier!'' Clementine smiled at Kira ''Thanks!'' before running off to retrieve it. Lee stopped Clemmy and bent down to her level ''Hey, Clementine... you need something to eat, here.'' Lee failed to subtly hand her half an apple. Clementine treasured it. ''Oh, thanks Lee!'' She whispered thankfully, before continuing to the RV.''It's alright, you deserved it!'' Lee lent down beside Duck and placed a piece of beef Jerky on the picnic blanket, next to his drawing. ''Thanks!'' Duck grabbed the Jerky, and nibbled on it.

Ben shifted around to look up at Lee, ''Is my teacher really gonna be ok?'' he asked, his eyes searching Lee's for an answer. ''I don't know, but as Kira said, Katjaa will do her best, I promise.'' Lee nodded his head. ''I can't believe you chopped off his leg!'' Ben got choked up. ''There was no other way, that bear trap was fucked up.'' Kira responded gently, whilst re-tying her shoelaces, not looking at Ben.

''So how you holding up kid?'' Lee questioned. ''Uh, well, I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of...I don't know...Something'' Ben hung his head in shame. Kira finally looked up, ''So who are you people? Our groups gonna want to know.'' Kira asked interested. Ben didn't make eye contact with Kira, ''I'm Ben, Ben Paul. The man you saved is Mr. Parker, the band director at my school. ''We all came down from the Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened.'' Lee sighed, ''Relax, we'll get your friend back to normal in no time.'' With no more conversation happening, Lee walked off too finish giving out the food, and Kira glanced at the fewer items in his hands, and realised that she would be going without this evening.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected Turn!

Kira squinted at the iridescent sun, that rose high in the sky. Dead autumn leaves fell to the ground, the small breeze caused them to shuffle around on the ground. Clementine sat on the step of the RV, Duck pestered her to play with him. Kira couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The air grew colder slightly, which caused goosebumps to rise on Kira's arms. Ben had laid down on the picnic mat and was muttering to himself. ''Ken, Lee, come over here please!'' Katjaa shouted out kindly. Kira watched both men walk over to her. Kira stood up, and edged a bit closer, noticing Ben was getting to his feet to see what was going on. Kira lent against the bonnet of the RV so she could here what was being said. Kenny was the first to speak, ''He didn't make it, did he?'' Kenny spoke softly. ''He... lost too much blood.'' She said gazing down. ''God dammit.'' Kenny walked of sulkily. ''I'm getting sick of this shit!'' Kenny kicked a can, hitting the RV.

Katjaa went to speak but Lee stuck out his hand, ''Leave him Katjaa, he just needs time. It's been a rough morning. At least the guys isn't our problem anymore.'' Katjaa looked at Ben, who still had no idea, ''What about the other kid?'' Katjaa asked. ''We may yet have to get rid of him...'' Lee sighed. Kira went to interrupt, when suddenly two hands came from the back of the truck grabbing Katjaa around her shoulders. Katjaa let out a scream. Lee, forced the two apart, and turned towards Mark ''The axe, Hurry!'' The undead teacher grabbed Lee, and they wrestled at the back of the truck. ''Kira catch!'' Mark carefully threw the axe to Kira, and Kira cleverly caught it, the right way up. Kira ran to the truck, ''Lee move!'' Kira cried, swinging the axe. Lee dodged with perfect timing, but the walker followed him, Kira only managing to remove its ear. The axe continued and wedged itself in the van. ''Shit, it's stuck!'' Lee edged back falling out of the truck onto his back. Carley ran to the scene, swiftly pointing the gun to the zombie's head, shooting it, blood spurting everywhere.

Larry turned on Lee, ''Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!'' ''Dad! Calm down!'' Larry carried on, ignoring his daughter, ''You're gonna get us all killed!'' Kenny who had finished comforting his wife, stormed up into Ben's shocked face, ''Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!''  
''What?!'' Ben cried out, confused. ''He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!'' Kenny spat. ''But he wasn't bitten! I swear!''  
''Well your not-bitten friend here, came back to life, and tried to kill my wife!'' ''What! What, y'all don't know?'' ''What the hell are you talking about?!'' The group came in closer. Ben spoke slowly, ''It's not the bite that does it!'' The group fell into silence. ''You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us.'' Ben shuddered. ''You're lying..'' Kira said in disbelief. ''It's true, I swear it.''  
Katjaa stumbled on her words, ''M..Maybe he's right. I didn't see any bites.'' Kira continued ''That would explain why there's so many of them!''

Kenny began to realize, ''Jesus Christ. If you just, DIE and that's all it takes, then shit, one fatal car wreck and a family of five turns into a family of walkers!'' Kenny gasped quietly.  
Ben continued, ''When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and...God...''

Suddenly loud rustling came from the trees, where the group had run from earlier. The noises continued, no one coming out of the brush. Carley shot around, preparing her gun, pointing it at the trees, ''Whatever you are, keep the fuck away... or I'll shoot!


	5. Chapter 5 - Walking To The Farm!

Two clean, calm men stepped out of the safety of the bushes. One Man had black hair and pale skin, and wore a black and white striped T-shirt and jeans, and carried a red container. The slightly smaller man who followed behind, resembled the man in front, but he had a middle parting down his longer hair.  
''Woah, Lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if ya'll can help us out.'' He lifted his container up in the air.  
''I said BACK OFF!'' Carley shouted warning the men to keep their distance.  
''You're outnumbered here,'' Kenny shouted to the pair, ''just turn around and go back.'' The man raised his free hand up slightly in defeat, ''Okay that's fine. But you'd really be helping out a fellow survivor if you could part with some extra gas before we leave...'' He said calmly, shaking the empty canister.  
''Why do you need gas?'' Kira shouted over the fence as she went and joined Carley. The younger man smiled a little, ''Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity... our generators run on gas though.''  
The older brother continued, ''Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade.'' He suggested. The young brother stepped forward to join his brother, ''How are ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.''

The group exchanged glances at the word 'food'. Lily finally spoke, ''Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit.'' Carley spun around, putting her gun away, ''I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy.'' ''Me too!'' Kira said bravely, twisting her handgun around her fingers. Carley beamed at Kira and Kira grinned back.  
One of the brothers broke the silence, ''So, uh, what are ya'll thinking?''  
''We'll come!'' Lee shouted back hesitantly, Larry stepped forwards pointing his finger threateningly, ''Yeah, but you better not be having us on!'' Larry barked.

* * *

''So this dairy... you guys really have food?'' Kira questioned interested. Kira walked in-between the brothers confidently, accompanied by Ben and Mark. Lee and Carley trailed behind, in conversation.  
'' Sure do,'' The older brother smiled, ''We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have loads of milk, butter and cheese stocked up.'' Enthusiastically the other brother joined in, ''and with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food, by the way I'm Danny, and this here is my older brother Andy.''  
''Well I'm sure glad we met you two. We, haven't eaten properly in weeks!'' Kira laughed weakly. ''Yeah? Well don't you worry yourself young miss, ya'll finally get a proper meal!'' Andy and Danny looked at each other, exchanging glances. Kira looked at the two with a touch of suspicion. ''I remember when I was found by the group, when I was hiding out in the Motor Inn... I was at the brink of starvation!'' Mark exclaimed. ''I remember the taste of food once more, when Lee fed me.'' He chuckled.  
''I mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did,'' Mark said loudly, ''Right, Lee?'' Mark smiled. ''Yeah, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself Lee?'' Andy asked. Danny slowed down so he came alongside Lee, ''Where are ya from?''

''I come from Macon.'' Lee answered with a friendly tone. ''Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!'' Andy said passionately, ''Y'all seem pretty settled in at that Motor Inn. Who's running things over there?'' Lee looked back at Carley and Kira, both nodding. ''Uh, I am, if you guys have any questions you come to me.'' Kira looked at Carley, and she nodded once more and smiled at Kira.  
''Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand. Ben turned his head to face the group, ''In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.'' Danny smiled sweetly, ''Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!  
Nearby, a few voices argued. ''Quick, get down!'' Andy breathed loudly at the group. The group crouched down behind some long grass, ''Fuckin' bandits!'' He huffed.  
Ben's eyes laid heavily on the two men arguing, ''Those look like the people who raided my camp!''  
''Who are they?'' Lee asked loudly. ''Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.'' Andy hissed disgustedly. ''Don't worry. Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.'' Ben's hand slipped a little in the earth, so it touched Kira's hand. ''Sorry.'' Ben whispered, blushing slightly.  
Suddenly one of the bandits kicked the other in the stomach, and then shot the man dead. The man laid covered in blood on the floor. The bandit shot the man twice more in the head. ''FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!'' He screamed in a rage. He strolled away, turning his head and spat on the ground, ''Asshole.''

The group's heads followed the covered up man, walk away until he was no longer there.  
Andy sighed, ''The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let's got to the dairy where it's safe.''They all rose to their feet, Ben offered his pale hand to Kira, Kira screwed her eyes up a little unsure, before finally taking his hand that lifted her up. For the first time Ben smiled, Kira returning it, 'thanks!'' She said happily, as they walked briskly to catch up with the group.


	6. Chapter 6 - St John's Dairy Farm!

The group came to a clearing in the woods, stepping out into a bright sun. Kira's eyes adjusted slowly to the light, a farm coming into view, a big modern farmhouse in the near distance. Ben threw his hand up to cover his eyes from the harsh sun.  
''Here it is. St. John's family dairy.'' Andy said proudly, holding up his free hand to present the place. ''Ya'll can see how we've kept this place so safe.''  
Mark's and Lee's eyes scanned the area, ''This place keeps them out?'' Mark said questioning the brothers. ''You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.'' Andy chortled.

As they came closer to the farmhouse, Kira glanced at one of the windows, spotting a woman in her mid 50's. She stood there, looking at the group with no expression, finally turning around and walking away, as they came nearer.  
Lee broke the silence, ''This is a really brilliant set up!'' Lee said, whilst he admire the farm. Andy turned around, ''Suits us just fine.'' Andy said simply.  
''This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins.'' Carley praised. ''It's worth protecting...''

''I though I saw ya'll with company comin' down the drive!'' The woman Kira had seen in the window stood before the group, a welcoming smile written across her aging face.  
Andy joined the woman, ''This here's our Mama.'' Andy said lovingly. ''I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy!''  
Andy pointed at Lee, ''This here's Lee. He's from Macon.'' Brenda nodded approvingly, ''A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. The grow 'em good there.''  
Danny finally joined in, ''They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel.'' ''Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?'' Lee perked up, ''I've got things under control over there!''  
''Well, I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe like it is here. But now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable.''  
''We sure are awful hungry ma'am.'' Kira stepped in gently. ''Well don't you worry sweetheart. These are for ya'll.'' Brenda swung a basket of bread buns forward to show the group. ''Baked fresh this morning.'' Brenda added.  
''Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.'' Danny added simply. ''That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while!'' Brenda said hopefully.  
'Your cow is sick? What's she-'' Mark interrupted Lee, ''We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.'' Mark said excitedly.  
Brenda gasped happily, ''A vet! Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!'' Mark continued happily, ''Maybe our group could come... for the day...'' Kira looked to Lee, who now for some reason looked unsure.  
''Well how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.''  
In silence, Danny nodded, and both him and his mother started to go back up to the farm-house. ''Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here.'' Carley suggested.  
''You might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.'' Andy warned.  
''I can handle myself, but I'll take Kira with me.'' Mark handed Carley his rifle, ''Here take this... Why don't you go ahead and take Ben as well?'' Carley nodded and turned to Lee, ''Take care of yourself, Lee. ''See ya in a while.'' Carley spoke gently, tapping Lee on the shoulder. ''Let's go guys..'' Carley said, as she walked slowly back down the drive.


	7. Chapter 7 - Back At The Motor Inn!

Kira, Ben and Carley came to the main road once more. Kira pulled a branch out of her way as she stepped out, letting it go behind her. ''Ouch!'' Ben whimpered as the branch slapped him on the cheek. Kira chortled, ''Oh, I'm sorry Ben!''  
''Hey guys, they're back!'' Kira heard Lily shout. They walked over to the gate as Kenny, Duck and Larry opened the gates. ''What was the farm like?'' Katjaa asked impatiently. ''Beautiful and peaceful!'' Kira reminisced. ''Protected!'' Carley added. ''By Electric fences!'' Kira finished off Carley's sentence excitedly.  
''So it's definitely safe? How about the so-called food they offered?'' Larry huffed. ''Yes, it's safe Larry.'' Carley sighed. ''As for the food, they baked us some bread rolls!'' Kira said happily, as she carefully flung the cooler down at the group's feet. ''Fresh they are, baked this morning!'' Duck and Clementine were the first to grab at the rolls, followed by the adults. Ben, Carley and Kira grabbed their rolls last.

By the time they'd finished their bread rolls, Kira and Carley had explained the plan of the group going for the day, and helping the St. John's to help us, and the group had agreed to go up to the farm. ''Since we ate some of the food on the way here, we'll stay here and guard the motor Inn.'' Carley suggested finally. Ben looked upset at Carley's suggestion. ''If you're sure about that... We better leave soon if we want to get there this evening.'' Kenny announced to the group. The group talked to each other quietly. Kira looked sideways slightly, and noticed Ben still sulked from Carley's decision. Kira awkwardly jabbed him in the side with her elbow, ''Come on Ben, it's not for long.'' Kira said reassuringly. ''Besides there are much more interesting things to do here, ey!'' ''I'm just scared... scared I'll screw up this group and cause something bad to happen. I barely know how to defend myself... let alone a whole group.'' Ben looked down. ''Hey, stop thinking so negatively Ben! As long as you are alive, I swear I will protect you with all my ability.'' Ben's head shot up in surprise. Their eyes met, Kira's eyes giving Ben's security and a promise, that would not be broken.

The group hovered at the gate, saying goodbye to the three staying as the Motor Inn. ''Oh, take this with you!'' Kira handed the empty, much lighter container to Kenny. Kenny put his free hand on Kira's shoulder, ''You're a good sport, look after yourself!'' Kenny said with a tone of friendliness. ''...And him.'' He whispered, gesturing his head at Ben, and then winking at Kira. ''You bet I will, sir!'' Kira added playfully.  
Clementine now walked over, ''Will you be ok, Kira?'' Kira, bent down onto one knee, ''Don't you worry none, Clem, I'll be fine!'' Kira reassured Clementine, ''Look after yourself and Lee.'' Kira hugged clementine tightly, ''We'll see each other again soon, quicker than you can say 'apocalypse'!'' Clemmy smiled, ''What's apocalypse mean?'' Kira laughed and went to explain, but Larry interrupted, ''Let's head out group!''

* * *

Kira sat on top of the RV, and scanned the area, before shouting down to Carley, ''Everything is safe, for now!'' ''Ok Kira, good one, I'll be in my room if you need me!'' Kira nodded, as Carley walked off going into the Motor Inn.  
Kira now turned her head and watched Ben, who nearly hammered his finger to the fence, trying to fix it, and Kira threw her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably. Ben looked up at Kira, and she quickly resumed her normal position but shaking her head and giggling. Ben looked angry, but soon began to chuckle as well.  
Kira finally gestured with her head, and Ben started to walk over. ''I almost thought you had it there Ben!'' Kira winked as he reached the bottom of the RV. ''Ok, Ok, don't make fun at me, I tried,'' Ben said laughing softly. ''Now, uh... how'd you get up on the RV?'' Ben asked looking a bit helpless. Kira pointed at a large cardboard box. Ben followed her direction, clambering up onto the large box. Kira reached down grabbing Ben's hand, hauling Ben up onto the roof of the RV.

''How're you holding up?'' Kira asked tentatively. Ben sighed, '' I think I'm a lot better, it's been a rough, action-filled day. I'm just not used to it I suppose.'' Ben put his hands in his lap, and looked down. ''You're really good at keeping things quiet Ben, ha, I don't want you to feel you cant talk to us about things.'' Kira spoke gently, ''Yeah, well I don't think I'm that welcome with your group Kira... They didn't look too happy when they saw more 'mouths to feed'.''  
''Hey, you can't blame them.. We're all just trying to survive, and sometimes we forget that we're dealing with people, after seeing what they turn into.'' Kira said softly.  
''I'm not much to offer to this group though, I can't hunt, can't cook, I'm not brave or confident.. I'm pretty useless.'' The pair sat in silence for a few seconds. ''Being not that brave or confident could save you in these times, it means you are more aware and alert which is good to be Ben... and hey, you and your hammer partnered up could slay us a few zombies. The invincible Ben and his Hammer.'' Ben looked at Kira amused, and they both started to giggle.  
''Well I'm sure glad I met you Kira!'' Ben said delighted, ''So am I Ben, so am I!'' Kira smiled.  
Kira confidently but slowly lowered her head onto Ben's shoulder. He jumped ever so slightly at her touch. Kira's smile grew, ''Yes, we'll make a good survivor out of you!''


	8. Chapter 8 - Teaching Ben!

''Run!'' Kira cried out. Ben and Kira ran through the woods, Ben panicking, ''What are we running from?!'' Ben screamed, confused. Kira slowed down, ''I was just testing out your reaction timing skills. Ben's mouth opened, 'What, you...?'' Kira interrupted, ''and you passed the test!'' Kira smiled, ''You even just managed to escape one of our group when they get pissed off!'' Kira laughed. Ben stared in disbelief. Kira reached up closing his mouth. ''Were out here to catch walkers, not flies!'' Kira teased. Kira grabbed Ben's sleeve, and without warning jogged forward, dragging Ben behind her. They stopped suddenly as they reached a bush and hid behind it. Kira released Ben, and was the first to step out from behind the bushes, without much thought. ''Seems clear.'' Kira said looking around. All of a sudden the hairs on Kira's neck stood up, and she froze listening.

Ben let out a cry. Kira spun around and swung her axe, and with a thud a walker fell to the floor. ''And that Ben is a way of killing a walker.. sure there are a lot more fun ways of doing it,'' Kira laughed casually, twisting her bloody axe round her fingers casually, as she disregarded the passing moment. ''Now lets find you a walker.'' Kira said whilst bending down to wipe her axe in the grass. She stood up after, and looked around seriously, trying to find a zombie. ''Y'know its okay Kira! After seeing you kill one, I think I can do it!'' Ben tried to stop Kira, grabbing her arm, but slipping in the moist grass pulling Kira to the floor with him.

They both lay startled in the grass before they started laughing, ''Yes, you're right Ben, maybe we need to work on you staying on two feet first, ha!'' Kira continued to laugh, turning on her side to face Ben, Ben trying to move too. Ben's hand slipped and his lips met Kira's by accident. Both teenagers blushed furiously. Ben shuffled back, rolling down the hill, landing next to the freshly killed walker. Ben let out a small scream.  
Kira shot to her feet, and ran down the hill laughing, offering her hand out to Ben. She pulled Ben to his feet, but held him around the waist, supporting him. ''Oh dear Ben, whatta we gonna do with you?'' Kira lent up pulling out a small clump of grass from his Hazel brown fringe. ''I'll find a way to look after you one day, Kira.'' He sighed peacefully. ''Worry about looking after yourself first, stud.'' Kira teased gently. Ben held Kira's waist in his hands now too.  
''It's nice to have moments like these, despite everything happening!'' Kira gestured to the walker sighing. Kira's fell into thought. She continued to stare at the walker. Ben gently reached up to Kira's chin, taking it in a few fingers, and bringing her to look at him again.  
Kira smiled in his embrace. Ben spoke gently, ''I think I've found my use Kira... from now on, I... I'll protect you, and take your mind off what's happening, yeah!'' Ben looked up in his triumphant dream, before his eyes stained onto Kira's, adoring her. They slowly began to close the space between themselves, their eyes closing, their lips coming closer.

Suddenly a gunshot fired in the distance, breaking the moment between Ben and Kira instantly, as they pulled away from each other. Kira became alert, ''The noise came from over there, we'll approach slowly so we're not caught.'' Ben looked shocked. ''Kira, no! What happens if we can't handle the situation..? ''Then we walk away.'' Kira said calmly.

* * *

Ben hid behind a tree. He breathed heavily, gripping onto the tree's bark. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Ben went to scream, but another hand covered his mouth up and he started to wriggle. 'Don't kill me, please!'' Ben attempted to say. ''Really?'' Kira popped around the trees, giving Ben a funny look. ''You need to learn when not to be a headless chicken.'' Kira shook her head, reaching up to kiss his cheek.  
Kira walked back into the clearing, ''Look whatever was here is gone now.. It's safe.'' Kira stepped forward observing a dead woman on the floor. She had a bullet hole in her head, which blood poured out of, staining the woman's once brown hair. ''Whoever shot her has a frickin' good fire arm..'' Kira admired the shot. Ben stared at her, shocked.  
Kira looked around. ''There's no point staying here, I've checked... everything's empty, except a pot of stewed water and a bloodied doll in the tent over there.'' Kira sighed, ''we should leave, before whatever was here comes back.'' ''Agreed!'' Ben said, gulping. Taking one last look at the camp, they entered into the woods once more.


	9. Chapter 9 - 'Where Are They'

''Open the gates!'' Kira called when her and Ben came to the main road. Kira watched Carley jump down from the RV and they jogged over to the gates. Carley looked worried, ''Thank God you two are ok! You've been gone all afternoon, I was worried sick!''  
''I was teaching Ben how to survive!'' Kira said proudly. Carley didn't respond, ''Come on Carley, it's me we're talkin' about!'' Carley sighed, ''And how did he do?'' Carley wondered. ''Well he's still alive aint he!'' Kira joked. Carley laughed as she saw Ben sulk as she finally swung the gates open, and threw her arms around Kira, ''Well at least you're back!''

''So how are things out there, you get up to much, besides your wise teachings?'' Carley teased. Ben blushed and Kira giggled. ''Well I've found out that Ben can barely stand on his own feet, but he sure knows how to swing a hammer... What? It could come in handy, sometime.'' Carley laughed as well. Ben went crimson. ''But we heard a gunshot earlier and we went to investigate. I think what we found was a bandit's camp!''  
Carley stopped laughing, ''You went to a bandit's camp?! Kira you saw what that man did yesterday, they're dangerous!'' ''I know Carley, I'm sorry... but when we got there all that was left was a dead woman on the floor, with a clean bullet hole, right in the middle of her head!'' Kira explained, poking Carley highlighting the area where the woman was shot. ''That's when we knew to turn back, and we did straight away!'' Kira said, trying to sound clever.  
Kira looked around the Car Park of the Travelier Hotel. The place didn't look as warm and safe to Kira, without the rest of the group. ''H-haven't the others come back yet? They were meant to get back this evenin'' Kira questioned worriedly, ''It'll be gettin', dark real soon!''  
''Listen, if they're not back in the next two hours we'll go look for them ok?'' Carley answered, ''You know our group, they're a bunch of tough ol' boots, and there were only three of the St. John's family... What could go wrong?'' Carley tried to reassure herself, and attempted a smile. ''Listen, I'm just gonna go finish off my, uh.. tea, why don't you guys get yours... I left it near the RV.'' Carley said walking off.  
Ben walked over to the RV quickly, snatching up his rations and Kira's, and held them above his head playfully, so Kira couldn't reach them. Kira ignored him as she looked at the entrance of the woods, scanning the shrubbery. Ben came up behind her gently placing her food in her open palm. ''Please Kira, you need to eat!'' Kira opened her cheese and crackers. A twig nearby snapped. Carley coughed. Every noise to Kira became amplified. ''Something's not right Ben... If you think, they only went to help out the St. John's and get food, and... and, well they're not back.'' Something hard collected in Kira's throat.

''Don't worry Kira, the job jus' probably took longer to do, besides the St. Johns and their farm will look after them..'' Ben said hopefully. Kira didn't buy it. ''There was something suspicious when we were all talking yesterday afternoon.. sure they seemed like nice people, but they were keeping secrets Ben.'' Kira cleared her throat. ''You only met me yesterday Kira, am I dangerous?'' Ben asked thoughtfully. Kira gently grabbed his arm with one hand, ''No Ben, you've proved yourself a nice guy... so far.'' Kira turned back to the woods, gazing up. The skies were slowly clouding over. ''They better get back soon, the weather's turnin' nasty.'' Kira grimaced.

* * *

The moon was just visible in the sky. It played hide and seek through the dark rain clouds. Drops began to fall on Kira's head, but she didn't stir. Her eyes were slightly swollen as she continued to glare at the wood's edge. A bush moved. Kira let out a dry gasp, her dry lips opening slightly. Nothing happened for a second, a squirrel finally ran out, across the road, and sat there for a minute, before finally disappearing back into the woods. Kira huffed, disappointed, got up on her feet and jumped down from the RV, landing crouched, but still on both feet. Her eyes bored onto Carley's. ''Please Carley, I sure am worried.''  
''Yes Kira, I'm worried too, they should have arrived a while ago now. We better go check on them at least.'' Kira rose to her feet eagerly.  
''But what about guarding the Inn?!'' Ben exclaimed. ''Our group is more important Ben, I doubt anyone will touch it anytime soon.'' Carley glanced at the two as Kira loaded her handgun. The rain began to spit harder. ''We go now!''


	10. Chapter 10 - The End Of St John's Farm!

The rain grew heavier. Kira, Ben and Carley crept through the tall crops, which swayed viciously in the wind. A shout came from nearby, ''Please! Don't hurt him!'' Kira gasped, ''Shit Carley, that was Katjaa screamin' hurry!'' The group sped up.  
A low growl emitted from nearby. ''Oh God, what now!'' Ben whimpered. Kira lent back and squeezed his hand. Ben returned the squeeze. A walker came into view. It staggered to the electric fence. Carley retrieved her knife, slicing it quickly in the back, and Kira swung her axe at its head to finish it off. The three approached the fence, the lit barn and farm-house came into view. ''Carley!'' The group shot their head round to see Lee crouched down under a porch. Carley stood up, followed by Kira and Ben. ''Is everyone okay?'' Carley whispered, ''We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!''  
''We need your help, these people are fucking crazy!'' Lee pleaded. ''When you guys didn't come back I figured something was up, I knew we couldn't trust them!'' Kira exclaimed quietly. Carley continued from Kira, ''What can we do?''  
Lee was hysteric, ''Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!'' Kira gasped, ''The sick fuckers.'' Carley's mouth fell open, ''Shit! Is everyone else okay?'' Lee lowered his voice, ''They've still got Duck and Katjaa in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is!'' Lee hissed. ''Alright, we're coming in to help!'' Ben and Kira nodded their heads confidently in response to Carley.  
''The main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in.'' Lee warned, ''I'll keep looking for Kenny.'' ''Lee be careful!'' Carley added finally, and with a nod Lee ran off up to the farm-house, the odd burst of lightning illuminating him.  
''Ben, Kira, stick close to me.'' Carley ordered gently.  
The three sprinted around the side. Kira noticed walkers lurking the forest. ''They're coming!'' Ben whined. ''I see a gate!'' Kira exclaimed, pointing.

They reached the gate and flung it open, running inside the farm. ''Where's Lee gone?!'' Carley shouted quietly at Lily, who appeared in the door frame of the barn house. ''I don't fucking care.'' She hissed harshly. Clementine came into view now too. Clementine waved briskly at Kira. Kira nodded in response, ''Over there!'' Ben whispered.  
Andy shot at Kenny. Kenny landed on the ground, curled up. Katjaa ran to his side. Andy gripped onto Duck with one hand, the other hand pointing a rifle at the back of his head. ''Hurry Carley'' Kira shouted.  
Andy now screamed at Lee, ''You think I'm playin' here boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peacefully!''  
Suddenly Carley raised her gun shooting his ear. Andy threw his hand to his ear, instantly releasing Duck, who ran to his parents' safety. Lee ran into Andy, grabbing his rifle, and chucked it aside. They both fell sideways, and they rolled down the hill, breaking the fence at the bottom. Lee attempted to get up, but Andy kicked him in the chin, which knocked Lee down onto his back. ''Get up, get the fuck up!'' Andy hissed pulling Lee to his feet.  
Kira stepped forward, ''Isn't anyone gonna he...'' Kenny cut Kira off, lifting his hand up. Kira ran to help Kenny get back on his feet once again, ''Thanks.''  
Kira looked back at the fight, and Lee was struggling to not be pushed into the electric fence by Andy. ''Lily help!'' he shouted over, but Lily ignored him, looking down, Clementine looking horrified in the doorway of the barn. They both ran to join the group, when Lee got back up on his feet, knocking Andy down.  
Lee and Andy repeatedly punched at each other, wrestling each other until Lee managed to throw down Andy on the electric fence, sending volts through Andy.

Andy crawled on the floor now, as Lee went to retrieve the rifle. ''Is that all ya got, Lee?... You ain't shit!'' Andy struggled to talk, laughing weakly. ''IT'S OVER!'' Lee screamed, his voice echoing with the thunder. Andy struggled to his feet, ''Fuck you. As soon as Dan and Mama get out here, you..you're all fucked!'' ''Yeah? Well they're both dead!'' Lee shouted. ''What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!'' Andy sobbed. Lee looked down, and walked away. ''Don't you Dare walk away from me, Lee!'' Andy fell down onto his knees.  
''Get back here and finish this!'' Lee looked between his group and Andy. Kira clung onto Ben's arm, ''please Lee, don't'' Kira whispered. ''Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!'' Andy screamed hopelessly, as Lee re-joined his group, sparing Andy's life.  
''Leeeeeee!'' Andy sobbed. ''They're getting in!'' Clementine shouted, pointing her finger, as the generator died. Walkers started to surround the sides of the farm, crushing the fence.  
Lee pushed through the middle of the group, ''Let's go, let's go!'' Clementine ran after him, followed by the rest of the group except Lily, who glanced back at the farm, and sighed deeply. Kira stopped and waited for her for a few seconds, Lily finally coming to meet her, ''Let's just get out of here.'' Lily cried.

All that was left now of the farm was Andy screaming and the zombies hording in at every angle, including a zombified Brenda St. John, all ready to destroy what was left.


	11. Chapter 11 - Out In The Open!

The sky had cleared up now, everything peaceful except the sound of crickets chirping and the heavy footsteps of the group as they trudged on. Everyone walked in silence and separate from each other, except Katjaa and Duck and Ben and Kira, who were together. Kenny staggered, clutching his shot stomach, with his lower arm.  
Carley and Lee walked at the front. Carley finally broke the silence, talking quietly, ''Hey Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know.'' Carley sounded awkward. ''I'm glad you guys showed up when you did,'' Lee said thankfully, ''If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there.''  
''Were they really eating people.. for food?'' Carley said disgusted. ''Yeah. And Clementine almost ate some... but I stopped her, I just can't leave her alone, Carley. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn.''

Clementine came up alongside Kira. ''You okay Clementine?'' Kira asked. ''Better... much better since we left that place.'' Clementine shuddered. ''Don't you worry Clem, you're safe with Lee, for now!'' Kira smiled at Clementine. ''H-how about you two?'' Kira looked at Ben smiling, before looking back, ''we're doing just fine, sweet.''

The group came to a halt, Lee and Carley finishing their conversation. Kenny leaned against a fence. ''How are you doing?'' Katjaa asked worried. Kenny winced in pain, ''I'll be fine. I'm just... not as young as I used to be.'' Kenny joked. ''You guys go on and give me and Lee a second?''  
The group continued to walk, Kenny and Lee dropping behind to talk.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance. Ben turned his head, ''Its a shame about Mark..'' Ben said quietly. ''Yeah... and Larry. He was a good guy, a good father... just, we didn't get to see his good side I suppose.'' Lily walked past the pair, ''Thank you Kira.'' Kira nodded politely. She hadn't noticed Lily was behind her.  
Duck slowed down looking around, ''Hey dad, what's that noise?'' Kenny walked on a little further, past the group, ''Sounds like a car!''  
''Oh, God... not more strangers.'' Ben said unhappily. Kenny and Lee exchanged glances. The group hurried quietly around a corner, revealing a dirty brown car, with its lights on, and door open. Lee shouted towards the car, ''don't shoot... we're here to help!'' The group began to approach the car slowly. Kira grabbed Ben's hand.

Lee reached into the car taking the keys, and he muttered something under his breath. ''Oh crap'' Kenny said shocked, ''Baby, you've gotta see this... There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!'' The rest of the group joined Kenny and Lee, and gasped at the sight. ''This food could save all of us!'' Katjaa announced. ''Not All of us.'' Said Lily, with some agitation. Kenny sighed loudly, annoyed. ''Look we don't know if these people are dead...'' Ben perked up weakly. ''Ben's right. If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.'' Kira added. Clementine joined Kira and Ben, ''This stuff isn't ours.''  
''Dad, whose car is it?'' Duck looked up to Kenny, ''Don't worry about that Duck, it's our now.'' Kenny slowly brought his head around and looked at his son. Katjaa joined in, ''It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry.'' Both parents talked in the same tone of voice.  
''What if it's not?'' Clementine said, bravely. All the group's eyes laid on Clemmy, ''What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?'' Clemmy added suggestively. Lee sighed, walking to join Clementine, ''You're right, we shouldn't take this food.'' Lee spoke calmly. Kenny stepped forward shocked, ''What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff.'' Ken announced. Kenny just stared at Kenny. ''Fine. Suit yourself. The rest of us are taking this stuff.'' Lee threw Kenny the keys in silence.

Ben jogged over to Duck, who both looked in the boot excited, like a pair of hyper puppies waiting for a treat. ''Now what have we got in here?'' Kenny questioned, curiously. ''We'll win next time Clemmy!" Kira sighed, smiling down at Clementine. Clem looked up at Lee, before she grabbed his hand. Lee looked to Kira, and nodded. They knew they had done the right thing. ''They have antibiotics!'' Katjaa announced delightedly. "See if there's any water.'' Carley added, smartly. ''Here,'' Kenny handed a box full of supplies to Ben, and they smiled at each other. ''Lee, there's a hoodie in here that would fit Clementine nicely!'' Katjaa suggested kindly. Lee looked down for Clementine's approval. She shook her head softly. ''No, she's good thanks.''  
''Whatever man, it's gonna get cold out eventually." Kenny said helpfully. ''He's right you know guys.'' Kira said gravely to the pair next to her. ''I'll take that Katjaa!'' Kira shouted over, before she faced the pair, ''just in case you change your mind.''

Carley came over and handed Clementine some batteries. ''Here, for your walkie-talkie.'' Carley smiled. "As for your camcorder Lee, I've got it working, and you may want to see this..." Carley spoke slowly. Clementine and Kira looked at Carley and Lee. Lee gasped, ''Oh, shit!'' Kira went over to see. Kira saw their group on the camcorder being stalked, especially Clementine. Kira gasped. For what she'd seen next was the face of the woman she and Ben had seen shot at the camp.


	12. Chapter 12 - Catching Up!

The sun began to rise on the horizon. Kira walked slowly behind the group, kicking large stones off the trail out of boredom. All except Kira, Lee and Clementine carried at least one box, full of supplies and food. A small gust of wind blew through the trail, making Kira shiver. She looked over to Clementine, who wore a thin yellow dress covered with mud stains, ''Psst. Clementine.'' She whispered to Clem in front of her, who shivered too. Clementine turned her head gently. ''Please wear this.. for me? The air sure has a chill today.'' Kira held out her arm, with the red hoodie from the 'abandoned car' hung over her arm. Hesitantly, Clementine took the hoodie. ''Don't feel bad about it Clementine, this will keep you from catching your death.'' Kira said reassuringly. Clementine nodded, before throwing it over her head and pulled it down. ''You look great, Clem! All toasty warm!'' Kira gave Clementine a thumbs up and winked. Clementine giggled. Lee shook his head and smiled, making Kira smile more.

Kira's smile disappeared a little as she remembered something, ''Uh, Lee, can I talk to you about something?'' Kira said, clearing her throat. ''Sure, what's up, Kira?'' Lee said with a friendly tone. ''That camcorder, with that uh, video with...'' Clementine looked up at the two curiously, ''Uh..'', ''Clementine, why don't you go help Duck, he looks like he's struggling?'' Lee said suggestively. Clementine nodded happily and skipped over to Duck, ''Thanks.. uh, that woman who filmed everything... you seemed to recognize her when ya saw her face... who was she Lee?" Kira asked. ''Why'd you want to know about that?'' Lee said calmly not looking at her.  
''It's only because, that woman was the one me and Ben found in the woods when we were out walker hunting... we heard a shot, and went to investigate... and well, she just laid dead and bloodied, with a clean bullet hole right in the head!'' Kira whispered disconcerted. Lee sighed, ''Since you know about her... and I trust you, I can tell ya... Danny St. John shot her, when me and Danny went to find the bandit camp with the shit who was responsible for shooting Mark, but instead of bandits... we found her...'' Lee's eyes came alive as he remembered, ''She tried to warn me about the St. John's, but Danny shot her in the goddamn head before she had the chance.'' Lee shook his head.  
''Can I ask, wha' happened to Mark after you found him.'' Kira asked sadly. ''I dunno Kira, I was knocked out flat and put in the meat locker when we found him. Unfortunately whatever happened to him, he died, whether he was killed by the St. John's while we were in the meat locker, or he died from loss of blood...'' Lee smiled a little, ''fortunately the son of a bitch got his revenge... he came back as a walker, and as I was savin' Katjaa, Brenda didn't see Mark at the top of the stairs and he took a lump out of her neck... in a way he helped us to the end..'' Lee fell silent.  
''He was a good man Lee, he will be remembered... Sorry for askin' bout it.'' Kira apologized, ''It's okay Kira, you had the right t'know.'' Lee smiled weakly at Kira, who sped up to join Clementine.

''We're here!'' Duck shouted happily, running to the edge of the woods, his supplies hit the sides of its box, making loud bangs. ''Wait Duck! We need to check if its safe first!'' Kenny barked at his son. Kira saw this as an opportunity to run through a bush at the side, using a shortcut to the Motel Inn. ''We need someone to check it out.'' Lilly struggled to talk over her box of supplies. ''Anyone?'' They all peered at each other, exchanging looks.

The group shot their head round as they heard a loud clang on the large Bin gates across the road. Kira sat cross-legged on top of the Bin gates, spinning her gun round on her finger, ''It's safe!'' She shouted over with a confident, somewhat cocky smile.  
''Kira! It could be dangerous! What are you doing?!'' Lily hissed across the road. The group stood in silence for a second before they all burst out laughing, including Lily. Kira grinned before she jumped off behind the bin, and drove the gates open. The group walked in shaking their heads. They all stopped smiling slowly as they looked around the Travelier Motel. ''Home sweet home.'' Carley breathed, as she threw her boxes down on the back of the truck.  
''It's neither home, nor sweet... but it'll do for the next week or two, it's starting to fall apart already.'' Kenny observed the area. ''It only needs a bit of maintenance work, and we could stay here for a month or two." Lily added positively. ''We'll have to go eventually Lily.'' Lee spoke gently.  
''We don't have to do anything.'' Lily spoke through gritted teeth. Kenny exhaled deeply, ''You didn't want to go because of your dad's health.. but he's gone now.'' Lily's eyebrows rose. ''Easy Kenny.'' Katjaa whispered sweetly.  
''We need to stick together guys, we're strongest together.'' Kira added to the conversation gently, ''let's not destroy it.''  
Lee spoke slowly, ''It can't be you versus us Lily, we're sorry for what happened to your dad, but like Kira said we're in this together now.'' Lee looked at his group. ''We should stay here until the supplies run low and this place is no longer safe okay, it won't do us no harm to stay a couple more weeks.'' Lily said with aggressiveness, storming off to her room. Carley began to walk off to the stairs to go to her room, ''for now... I agree with Lily. We're all to exhausted to think properly.''

Kenny and his family walked off to the RV, Kenny muttered angrily under his breath. Clementine and Lee also walked off to their room in the corner, leaving Ben and Kira on their own in the middle of everything.  
Ben finally shoved his stuff down and smiled at Kira, his smile dropped when Kira didn't return it, ''You're not still mad at me for taking the supplies last night are you?'' Ben said, exasperated. ''Yes.'' Kira spat, ''..A little bit, Oh Ben why couldn't you have not been a sheep and have jus' been an individual with your own choice." Ben sighed frustrated, ''Listen Kira, I need to impress them if I want to stay alive, at the best of times you know I'm barely useful.. I need to do this.'' Ben said with despair, ''Please Kira, understand...'' Kira interrupted her voice grew louder, ''and watch you become something you're not, no thanks Ben.'' Kira walked closer whispering, and she consciously noticed Kenny's family and Carley watching, ''You're better then that Ben, You're better than them...This apocalypse has changed people to an extreme and it hasn't done that to you yet, and I don't want to see it happen to you.''

Kira hugged Ben unexpectedly tearing up. Ben slowly wrapped his arms around Kira. ''I don't wanna lose you Ben,'' Kira sniffled, pulling herself together. She looked at Ben, full of determination and promise, ''and I certainly don't plan too!''


	13. Chapter 13 - Reviewing The Video!

The next few days at the motor Inn dragged for the group. Kenny and Lily had begun to argue a lot more often, the majority of their arguments were about how they couldn't stand each other, or how one wanted to stay while the other wanted to go. Lily found excuses to bring the death of her dad, Larry up, turning it on everyone. Carley had begun to lose the ability to tolerate Lily's attitude towards the group, and she snapped at the them when she'd had enough. There was also a light romance building up between Carley and Lee, Kira had noticed.  
Kenny and Lee used the time they had free as an excuse to go back to Macon town to round-up supplies from the pharmacy store and other surrounding shops. They both announced that not too many walkers had been sighted, which gave the group hope. Clementine and Duck on the other hand continued to have fun, making the most of the Inn, and Katjaa was just delighted that everyone, especially the children was safe. Ben and Kira took turns to do the watch outs, although Kenny didn't approve of it when Ben did them, as he said Ben 'dosed off a lot,' so Ben used the rest of his time going into the forest to attempt a hunt, to get out of the way. He had got better with his gun, but he usually got himself stuck in a situation in the woods instead, and Kira had to go retrieve him.

* * *

At the end of the week the weather had improved, brightening everyone's moods, improving the atmosphere between the group.  
Kira sat on the roof of the RV with Lee's camcorder, replaying the last few seconds of the woman's video over and over, ''Don't worry, little girl. Bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise.'' The woman said reassuringly. Kira rewound it again, ''As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise.'' The words echoed in Kira's head. Kira looked down from The RV, and saw Lee, Kenny and Lilly stood nearby preoccupied in yet another petty little argument, ''I bet you enjoyed killing him, everyone wanted a piece of him!'' Lily shouted. ''You think I liked doing what I did?! I'm the guy who couldn't bare to watch the family dog get put down... but if we wanna survive this shit, we've gotta have the balls to do the right thing Lily!'' Kenny spat. Ben trying to break if up, 'Guys, come over here!'' Kira spoke powerfully stopping their argument instantly, Kenny turned his head, ''What is it Kira?'' Kira swallowed, ''That video on that camcorder... the woman's message at the end, she uh, told the camcorder that as long as the bandits were getting food from the dairy farm we'd be safe.'' Kira announced, Kenny scrunched his eyebrows, ''Uh, So what?'' Kenny said confused. Kira exhaled, ''Well that dairy farm isn't around anymore, implying we're not safe. The bandits are gonna look for somewhere else to find food!'' Kira exclaimed. ''We'll be safe Kira, quit worryin', you'll scare the kids, those bandits wouldn't dare...''

Suddenly an arrow shot past Kira's head, not even close to touching her. ''Get down everyone!'' Lee hissed.  
Two Bandits stepped out from the brush both one carrying a bow and arrows, the other carried a water bottle and an apple. Kira crossed her legs calmly, and placed her handgun subtly in her lap. She recognized one of the bandits off the video, Gary who was the first one to speak, ''Now what would a pretty little woman be doing out here all on her own!'' Gary shouted over, wryly. Kira lent back coolly, on one hand, ''I can handle myself, quite well thank you.'' Kira shouted back in a lady-like way.  
''I bet you can miss!'' The other called back, as he looked at Kira, impressed. ''Implying what?'' Kira said, as she lent forward in a feisty manner. The pair of bandits snickered. ''So, what y'all doing out here, its dangerous around these places.'' Kira warned, trying to frighten them.  
''Well if you come back to our camp with us, missy, we'll take you to a safer place,'' the other bandit winked. Kira rose to one knee, ''What so you can shoot me in the shoulder, like you shot my friend.'' Kira said dangerously, taking the arrow, and snapped it into two. ''No, we treat the women differently, we look after them... make 'em happy!'' Gary flirted at Kira. The two burst out laughing  
Ben jumped out unexpectedly, standing strong, his fists clenched, ''You're not taking her anywhere!'' Ben shouted over. The two stared over at Ben, ''You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend missy, how rude.'' Gary teased, ''Hey, isn't that the pansy we caught trying to hunt!'' Gary looked closer, ''Hey isn't that one of those teenagers from the camp we raided...now why would they leave you guys here then?!'' ''Either that or they left the weak ones here, Gary!'' They both began to howl with laughter. Rage built inside Kira as she shot to her feet, and pointed the gun towards Gary's friend and shot. The apple that was in the bandit's hand fell out, a bullet hole coursed through its middle. Kira breathed furiously, ''The weak ones hey?!'' The bandits stared in silence. ''Why don't y'all head back before things get messy?'' Kira cautioned the pair.

The two stared at Kira, before Gary looked at Ben, still addressing the both, ''I'll be seeing you's sometime...'' The bandits growled, returning to the woods.

The Motor Inn fell silent for what seemed like an eternity, until Kenny slowly crept out, ''Bloody hell Kira, that was brilliant!'' ''She's bloody lucky she got out of that alive!'' Lily hissed. Carley laughed walking over to Ben ruffling his hair, ''Not with her loyal boyfriend protecting her!'' Carley teased. ''Hey!'' Ben went red.  
Kira turned to Kenny, ''We'll be safe, those bandits wouldn't dare...'' Kira imitated Lee. ''Alright Kira, lets not get too cocky'', ''Sorry'' Kira replied. ''They were only looking for some fun, they won't come back... C'mon guys, let's go have tea!'' Lily distracted the conversation. Kenny snorted, ''Yeah that sounds like a good idea! Just keep the apples away from Ben and Kira okay!'' He put his arm round his wife, Duck running to get food. The group slowly wandered their way over.  
Kira turned round to Ben, who glanced back at the shrubs quietly, ''Come on whirlwind, before the food runs out!'' Kira grabbed Ben's hand, dragging him over for food.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Truth About Ben!

Kira stood at the top of the balcony listening to the rest of Kenny's and Katjaa's story. The group had told their stories all evening, ''I actually met Ken after I opened my veterinary office... He came in with a sick octopus!'' The group howled with laughter. Kenny looked embarrassed, ''What? Where else was I gonna take it?!'' Kenny began laughing at the thought.

Kira chuckled, before entering her room quietly, to find Ben, who faced the wall in silence. Kira crept over, climbing onto the mattress, and sat cross-legged directly behind him. When he didn't talk Kira hugged him round the waist. ''Ben, they wasn't purposefully pickin' fun at ya before, we were only making and telling true stories.'' Ben remained silent, ''I suppose you haven't had the time to prove yourself yet... it took me a while too. They just don't take the time to understand what a person went through, before we all joined up that is!'' Kira whispered gently, ''Would it help you to get it off your chest?... What actually happened to you Stone Mountain survivors?'' Ben finally turned his head sideways, but glanced down, and he sighed before he opened his mouth, ''After everything happened, and we heard the news... I-I guess our group gave up about trying to get back to Atlanta.. and we just walked and tried to find a car or something, so we could go warn others, making our Gym a survivor's base for us...'' Ben waited for Kira. She rubbed his arm tenderly, ''You say group, how many was there of you?'' Kira said, inquisitively.

''Jeez, we started out with about as many as forty, Mr. Parker got us all together and kept us safe for a while.. but you can imagine how hard it is to keep forty scared, hungry teenagers that had lost the will to live under control...'' Ben raised his hand to his head, ''They all died... the accident happened, and then the walkers everywhere... and then those Goddamn bandits had to go ruin it some more...'' Ben's eyes came alive, ''They started out just tryin' to screw with us...but then it got worse.'' Ben slowly recollected his thoughts, ''God, I saw them straight up shoot two kids just for trying to leave the Gym!'' Ben said horrified, ''And then another one in the back as he was running away from a walker... He goddamn nearly escaped as well '' Ben's breathing got heavier. Kira placed her head on his back, soothing him before he continued, ''And then they kidnapped one of the girls, and oh damn, I don't like saying it... but I wish they'd just have killed her.. They even got us to watch the whole thing!''  
''They raped her... the sick bastards.'' Ben shuffled, Kira moving back to allow Ben to get onto the bed properly. He took her hands in his. ''That's why I stood up for you today when I did! I won't let it happen to you, bot you!'' Ben said distressed. His desperate look captivated Kira. ''Shhhh.'' Kira hushed him gently. Ben exhaled.  
''They just kept picking us off though... for three months!'' A tear of pure pain fell down Ben's cheek. He began to shiver. ''Oh God, next thing I knew we were the only ones left!'' Ben sobbed nimbly. Kira brought him in to her chest and he launched his arms around Kira, ''Kira we need to get out of Macon, all of us, these guys are psychopaths!'' Ben gasped for hair as his cry consumed him, ''I'm telling you Kira, they won't stop until all of us are dead, I don't want to watch this group go through the same thing... Kira, you're all I have left!''

Ben calmed down slowly, his eyes clouded over with terror and remorse, ''It's just hitting me, I'm the last one.. Out of the whole group, I'm the only one left!'' He sat there in silence. Kira finally nudged him gently, ''Hey, that says something about you as a person Ben... It shows you're still determined to live... you may not have found it yet, but there must be a reason why you're still going, something driving you!'' Kira said tenaciously. ''You just need to show the others what you can do, and then they should appreciate you more for definite Ben!''  
Ben looked exhausted. Kira gradually guided him down on to his back. Kira got on her hands and knees and crawled to meet him, and kissed his nose. Kira lent over him now, ''Come on Ben, you've got us.. you've got me!'' Ben smiled admiringly up at Kira, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Gently but forcefully, Ben grabbed Kira's arm, giving her permission to clamber up on top of him. Kira lent over, putting her arms flat against the pillow kissing Ben's face playfully. Ben chuckled, leaning up to kiss her lips. Kira's mouth fell open a little in surprise. Ben hesitated for a moment, trying to evaluate the moment, but Kira pushed herself forwards, as reached up grabbing a tuft of his hair, kissing him. They closed their eyes, embracing in a passionate kiss.. Kira smiled as she could feel Ben glowing with happiness beneath her. They became one as they kissed, both understanding each other, longing for each other. Kira pulled away slowly nuzzling him. Ben gently pushed himself and Kira to a sitting position, Kira wrapping her legs around him. ''Hey Kira, if we get out of this together.. alive, we should move away from everything and everyone, and start again.. the pair of us!'' Ben beamed down at Kira. Kira grabbed the sides of his face pulling his face into Kira's so they were nose to nose, ''Why that sounds mighty appealing, I'll consider your offer Mr, but first let's see if you can survive this!'' Kira put her arms around Ben's neck, looking up through her eyelashes whilst doing so. They lustfully kissed each other again, Ben grabbing the bagginess of Kira's clothes at her hips whilst Kira tugged on his hair. Kira bit and tugged gently at Ben's lip. Kira gasped pulling away, ''A walker just bit you... wotcha' gonna do about it?'' Kira flirted, daringly. Ben laughed, ''I'm gonna have to use my strength here to wrestle you off!''  
The pair began to wrestle, their strength became matched, ''Now all we have to do is control this strength of yours, and its to all of our advantage!'' Kira said through gritted teeth. Kira tugged him to one side, Ben casually rolling off the bed. Kira peaked sharply over the mattress. Ben looked up at her with a goofy smile.''God, I swear Ben... One day you'll die falling!''


	15. Chapter 15 - Attacked!

Kira Tossed and turned in her sleep. She screwed her eyes up tightly, before they jolted open, terrified. A drip of sweat dripped down her head, the room coming into focus as she panicked. In the darkness, she made out a figure towering in the doorway. Kira went to scream but nothing came out, except a wheezy breath. The shadow ran to her side, supporting Kira around her neck. ''Kira, shush it's only me, what's wrong?'' Ben asked concerned, his face slowly coming into view of Kira, ''Nightmare.''  
''A nightmare.. About what?'' ''Uh, I don't know, can't remember.'' Kira put the thought behind her as she wiped the sweat from her head. Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead. ''Don't worry, I'm here now!'' Ben stroked Kira's long blonde hair, treasuring its softness. ''Where were you going Ben, at this time of night? Anything could happen to you out there, The bandits... or walkers..!'' Kira looked at Ben concerned. ''No! Neither bandits nor walkers will hurt you Kira! Don't worry, I've just come back from the loo.'' Kira's mouth hung open slightly, ''and you didn't take a flash light with you?'' Kira sounded shocked. ''Yeah, uh I think I lost it when I went... I'll find it tomorrow.'' Ben laughed nervously, When Kira raised an eyebrow at his story, but she gave up with a sigh, ''Well come back here if you're done, you were keepin' me warm... and the nightmares away!'' she added as Ben climbed into bed. Kira snuggled up close to Ben, her head resting on his warm chest and closed her eyes. ''No don't you worry Kira, I won't leave you. No one will hurt you!''

* * *

''Kira! Kira get up!'' Kira shot up. The blood rushed to her head, Kira flinging her hand up to meet the rush. Lee stood over her, shaking her, ''Quick Kira... c'mon we're in trouble!'' Kira focused at once. She heard Kenny shouting, ''Get away you Bastards!'' Lee tapped her and Kira jumped up, before the pair ran outside the room. Kira glanced around frantically. Arrows shot in all directions. ''What the hell happened!'' Kira hissed! ''Bandits!'' Lee screamed over the commotion, pushing Kira's head down and ducking himself missing an arrow, ''that's what!''  
Kira sprinted to the metal stairs, sliding down the rusty banister, landing on her two feet at the bottom. Kira spotted Clementine, Duck and Katjaa in a room, the children cowering in Katjaa's arms while she tried to calm them down. Kira disappeared behind the RV, to help Lily and Kenny. ''Had a good sleep!'' Kenny said sarcastically, standing up to shoot a man in the head. ''These bandits will be having better rest when I've finished with them!'' Kira roared, as she came up, shooting a guy in between the eyes. Carley bellowed with triumph as she went on a killing spree. Kira's eyes widened, ''Where's Ben?!'' ''Probably hidin' or sulkin' somewhere!'' Kenny wheezed.  
Carley shouted over, ''Quick, they're going for the sides!'' ''I've got it!'' Kira cried back, gritting her teeth, not taking her eyes of a couple of bandits that sped to the side. Kira darted from the safety of the RV, sprinting low diagonally across the Car Park, whilst dodging arrows. Kira screamed, ''You won't get away with this, not after..'' Kira was tossed to the floor violently, crushed by someone, Ben. ''Ben?! What the fuck are you...'' Ben bulldozed Kira to the safety of a skip. Ben covered Kira's mouth with his hand, Kira falling silent, her eyes wide open, feeling abashed. Suddenly the bandits began chanting, as they rounded up the group, retreating to the forest.

''Ben, why did you just do...'' Kira began, only to be stopped by the cheers of her group. She looked around. Everyone looked relieved and ecstatic, ''and don't think 'bout comin' back!'' Kenny cried, laughing as he threw is arm forward in victory. Kira watched Clementine run to Lee, throwing her arms around him. ''Where were you before Ben?'' Kira asked, now watching Carley hug Katjaa. ''Ben..'' Kira turned her head, to find Ben had started to re-join the group picking up the atmosphere too and hugged Clementine. Kira rose slowly, and peered back at the woods. Thoughts over powered Kira's head? What were the bandits after? Why did they just disappear suddenly? Would they be safe much longer? Kira's throat dried... Why did Ben stop her?


	16. Chapter 16 - Missing Meds!

A few days went by, and only one more bandit attack happened, and the same thing happened; they disappeared at a random moment, not to be seen again. The day after the attack was quiet, the group exhausted from all the fighting.  
Kira hammered away at a fence, plucking arrows here and there from the recent bandit attacks. She wiped the sweat away from her head. She's been at it all morning now. She paused for a moment, inhaling, taking in a gulp of fresh air. It was much quieter now. Clementine stood awkwardly by herself, Lily had locked herself in her room and Carley hung over the balcony in thought, the only ones making noise in the Inn car park was Duck, as he refused to listen to his mother about something, and continued to wind her up out of boredom. Kira turned around and slumped down on the cold concrete floor. She could feel Ben staring at her, who shot his head round in the other direction, when Kira looked back at him. Was he still being funny with Kira?

Ben sat on top of the RV with his back hunched as he gazed up at the sky, Ben had been given watch-out duties recently, although Kira thought he was doing it terribly. He always had his mind on something else. Kira sighed. Ben had acted strange around Kira since the first bandit attack, always trying to avoid the group, keeping quiet. Kira believed now he was keeping something from her. This Kira didn't like...  
Kira did miss him though, she missed his company and affection, in fact she thought about him a lot. She wondered if he ever thought about her.

As Kira began to get on her feet, Kenny and Lee stepped around the corner of the motel's car park, and Kenny waved over to Kira, and Kira returned the wave with a cheesy grin. She saw Clementine excitedly run over to Lee, full of life and joy. Kira began to walk over casually.  
Lee and Kenny walked over to Lily's room, knocking on her door first, as she opened the door Kenny look back up at Ben, ''Looks like we got the kid on watch again.'' Lily ignored Kenny, "What'd you get?" Lee handed over a bunch of weapons and items and Kenny continued, ''We might as well leave a sign out that say "the men are gone, come rape our women and children." Kira giggled quietly at Kenny's remark. Lily walked deeper into her bedroom, "Ha." she said sarcastically. ''We're FINE by the way..." Kenny added. ''Good work. This should be enough to last us through the Winter here." Lily said, some happiness reached her voice. Kenny's face dropped, ''The winter? We'll freeze our asses off here.'' Kira predicted an argument as Lily's and Kenny's voice grew louder and as Katjaa and Carley walked over, Kira walked over to the RV, not amused.  
She climbed up onto the box, Ben jumping at the sound. ''Do you mind if I join you?'' Kira asked, as she hung on awkwardly. ''Sure,'' he said breathing out. ''Why have you stopped talking to me Ben, what have I done?'' Kira asked sadly. ''Have I? Oh I'm sorry Kira I haven't noticed with all these bandits around, you know we've all been real busy lately?'' Ben said excitedly. Kira gave him a weird look before speaking to him gently, ''Listen Ben, they're nothing to be frightened of while you're in here with us, with me...'' Kira smiled at Ben. ''But what about my friends who are out there? I mean they could be gettin' crap off the bandits!'' ''Hang on, you have friends out there still with the bandits Ben?!'' Ben's eyes searched for an answer, ''No.. But I'm saying if there were...'', ''What Ben, now that doesn't make...''

Kira was broke off by the loudness of Kenny and Lily. The pair of teenagers peered round at them. ''Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town! It's full of walkers and the people who were left are dying and wandering out onto the streets... It's hell on earth, and it's comin' this way.'' Kenny warned. Lily stomped her foot, ''IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!'' She screamed in a tantrum. ''What do you know?'' Kenny spat quietly. Lily span round furiously, ''WHAT DO I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been stealing our supplies... that's right STEALING.. and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERY DAY!'' She bellowed, ''Now everybody GET OUT.''

Everybody slowly wandered away from lily's room, Carley trying to make Lee feel better. Ben and Kira turned around slowly at the same time. They faced forwards in silence. Kira laughed through her nose quietly, ''I might sound silly saying it, but I think she's a bit mad at everyone.'' ''A bit, ha.'' Ben's voice shook. Kira put her head on his shoulder. ''Now don't you worry none, just stay out of her way, and don't do any wrong and she can't hurt you, ey?'' ''Yeah..'' Ben said weakly.

''Hey Kira, Ben!'' Lee said as he came over to the pair. ''Hey Lee!'' Ben said cheerily. ''Have you seen anything weird on watch Ben? Is there anybody out there up to anything?'' Lee asked casually.  
''Nope. Really quiet.'' Lee wasn't convinced, ''Really?'' ''Yeah, totally. Which is good, I don't think this motel can stand much more damage.'' Ben laughed nervously. ''Did you guys ever have the time to come down to Macon... y'know, before everything happened?'' Lee asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. Kira smiled as she remembered, ''Yeah, we used to come down to shop with friends!'' Ben pulled a face, ''I didn't have much reason to I suppose. My parents would let me take the car into the city on the weekend. But what's really in Macon? It's kind of a waste of time compared to Atlanta.'' Ben said, with not much interest. Lee and Kira looked at Ben rather hurt. Lee folded his arms, ''I grew up in Macon.'' Ben blushed slightly, his facial expressions grew. ''Oh. I didn't mean to say it's crappy or anything... It's super nice. I mean, not now, but I bet it was, Is.'' Ben looked away, embarrassed.  
Kira watched as Lee tried not to smirk at Ben's reaction, his smile dropping as he realized something, ''Ah, that's why I came over... Did one of you two break a flashlight?'' Lee held up a yellow flashlight that missed half of it's glass screen beyond repair. ''No.'' Ben said quickly drawing attention to himself. Kira spoke slowly as she looked at Ben, ''No sorry Lee can't say I have.'' Lee continued to look at Ben, ''You're not in trouble if it was. I know you get nervous and maybe you went out to go to the bathroom, broke it, got worried and tossed it.'' Ben went pink, ''Hey, what's with the third degree man? No I didn't break any flashlight!''

''Lee! I need you!'' Lily shouted from her room. ''Okay then, catch you two later!'' Lee said quietly as he walked over into Lily's room. Kira continued to stare at Ben, until he jumped of the RV. Kira followed after him, ''Ben, was he talking about the flashlight you said you left the other night? Why couldn't you just tell him the truth Ben? It's only a flashlight?'' Ben shot around with both distress and anger. Kira's eyes grew large in fear, her pupils dilating. She grabbed Ben's arm and he gasped as the impact, ''Don't move.'' Kira and a bandit said as the bandit put a gun to Ben's head.


	17. Chapter 17 - The End Of The Motor Inn!

The bandit pushed the gun harder against Ben's head moving him sideways. Kira reached into her pocket. ''Please don't let them hurt me!'' Ben squeaked, petrified. Kira's pocket was empty. She had left her gun on the RV. Kira put her hands behind her back as a bandit came to grab her and she hushed Ben in defeat so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. The bandit that grabbed Kira pushed his body against her vulgarly, ''We told you we'd be back darlin'' Gary hissed in her ear, as he forced her on. Kira watched helplessly as the rest of the group were captured and held hostage by other bandits. Kira was tossed to the floor, and Gary loomed over them all powerfully, ''YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!'' Gary stood up straight, glaring evilly beyond the RV, ''YA'LL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE, FAST!'' Gary barked, ''YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!''  
''Enough of this bullshit, Drew start putting your boot to these doors!'' Gary spat, spraying Kira with his saliva. Kira watched Lee slowly emerge from behind the RV, unaccompanied by Lily. He held his hands up high in retreat and stepped forward. ''Hold it asshole!'' Drew shouted. ''Take it easy...'' Lee said firmly.  
''We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going.'' ''Too late shithead! We ain't giving second chances!'' Drew snarled! ''It was a mix-up! We'll make it worth your while!'' Lee said desperately. ''We're listenin.''  
We can split the supplies. Spread them around!'' Lee said suggestively shuffling forward some more. ''Or we could just kill you and take it ALL!'' Drew bawled. Lee went quiet for a second, collecting his thoughts, ''and what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?'' Drew lowered his handgun, calming down slightly. ''Well... I suppose we oughta hash out some terms then!'' Drew lowered his voice. ''I don't like no hash'', Gary snarled. ''Shut up or i'll-''

Drew was shot in the head suddenly. The group stared up at Lily who poked around a corner with a rifle at shoulder's length. Katjaa was the first to ascend whilst everyone was distracted, followed by Duck and Clementine. Kenny was next, taking cover behind the RV. Kira ran behind the RV, and hauled herself up and reached, just grabbing her gun.  
Carley snatched deceased Drew's gun, shooting a female bandit in between the eyes. Kira peered around the RV, shooting another man, leaving only Gary standing. Lee had finally retrieved his gun, shooting an escaping bandit, hitting him in the rear. The man fell over the fence with a thud. He whistled suddenly, with his fingers, and a group of bandits shot out from the woods. Kira watched as Ben tried to run to the RV, but scampered back quickly when a bullet nearly missed his head. Kenny ran out from Lily's room with several weapons. ''We need to get out of here!'' Kenny shouted over the gunfire. ''No shit!'' Lee spat. Kira put her handgun away as she saw Kenny with better weapons.

Kenny handed Kira and Lee a rifle, looking at the pair, ''Get those bastards, cover our people and get them to the RV!'' he ordered, as he ran to the RV doors, and flung them open, running inside. Kira looked at Ben and Carley, ''Ben! Stay down!'' Kira shouted over to the pair. ''Help! Jesus!'' he cried. Lee occupied the over side of the RV, protecting Clementine, Katjaa and Duck. Kira shot two bandits one after the other, as they tried to sneak up on Ben and Carley. Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun, kissed it, and slid it across the ground to Carley, who picked it up swiftly shooting a bandit that came close. Kira could hear more bandits coming in from the other gate. While Kira's side was clear, she signaled over, ''Get over here, now! Hurry!'' Carley and Ben ran low to the safety of the RV. Ben swiveled round to face Kira, ''You saved our asses, Kira!'' ''Get inside!'' Kira urged. Kira went to help Lee's side now, and she watched as Clementine ran to hug Lee, screaming his name in fright. ''Clem get inside the RV, it's gonna be okay, GO!'' Lee ordered.  
Kira froze now as she watched a walker fall onto Katjaa and Duck and screamed, ''LEE!'' Lee lifted his rifle shaking, missing once before finally shooting the walker in the head. Katjaa heaved the walker off of her and her son, as Kenny ran to help them, ''Oh shit Katjaa!'' He helped them over to the RV.  
Kira peered around the left side of the RV, and shot a few walkers that closed in on the RV, whilst Lee shot walkers on the other side. Kira looked up at the balcony and saw Lily still stood there shooting zombies, ''Lily get in the RV!'' Kira screamed up at her. Carley ran out of the RV now to help, as more zombies began to accumulate at the entrances of the car park. The RV's engine started and Carley ran back in. Lee turned to Lily now, ''Lily! Last chance! Get down here!'' Lee barked. Kira and Lee ran into the RV. As Kenny revved the engine and sat down, he took a deep breath and drove, taking out the fence and a few walkers and bandits on the way out, Lily only just making it.


	18. Chapter 18 - Heated Debate!

''KAT! Jesus are you okay?!'' Kenny said flustered, driving speedily down the road. ''I'm fine, I'm fine, concentrate on the road!'' Katjaa cradled Duck in her arms. He laid there asleep in her arms.  
Kira looked across at Ben, who had his head in his hands, ''Oh shit oh shit oh I'm sorry!'' Ben panicked looking up at Lily. ''Everything's fine Ben.'' Kira said gently to Ben. ''Everything's not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything'' Lily said slowly. ''Well we're lucky as shit to have the RV!'' Kenny shouted back to the group. ''and nobody died.'' Carley added. ''Kat's head is split open!'' Kenny cried out. ''I'm fine!''  
''Somebody in here caused this.'' Lily breathed. ''Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!'' Kenny said knowledgeably. ''This is different. Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was, was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked.'' Lily looked around at the group, addressing them all. ''Calm down back there! That's nuts!''  
Lily ignored Kenny and carried on, ''Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!'' Everyone looked at Lee as he exhaled, ''It's true.'' Lily looked slowly at Carley, ''So, Carley, is there something you want to say?'' Carley looked shocked, ''Please.'' ''We have to get it out of you then?'' ''Back off!'' Carley snarled. Lily huffed, ''You're in no position to make demands.'' ''Carley's trustworthy. She's not a traitor, Lily.'' Lee said exasperated. ''Thank you Lee!''  
''She can fight her own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both.'' Her head flitted between the two. ''Don't be ridiculous.'' Carley began to get angry. Ben unfolded his arms, ''Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote.. or something like that. Listen Carley's a stand up gal, maybe this was all just a mistake.'' Ben spluttered. ''We need to work out the facts first. Let's calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it.'' Kira said. ''Let's just let it go. People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lily!'' Lee said softly. ''Then what do we NOT forgive? Honestly, tell me. Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? Where's the line?'' Lily said melodramatically.  
''Nobody was stealing ANYTHING!'' Ben shouted at Lily. Lily turned to Kira and Ben now, ''Was it both of you two?'' ''What?!'' Kira and Ben said horrified, ''I've seen you two together. Was it Both of you?'' Lily's voice began to grow louder. ''Look, just let me out. We didn't do this, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed.'' Ben said playing with his clothes and folding his arms. Lily cam closer to Ben, lowering herself slightly, ''Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it?'' ''Hey, Lily back off!'' Kira said dangerously. ''Yeah, lay off of him!'' Carley said. Ben looked at Lily, ''I...''

Suddenly everyone was thrown slightly upwards as the RV hit, and ran over something. ''Shit!'' Kenny said startled. Lily's eyes widened, ''What's going on up there?!'' Kenny looked round at the group, ''I hit something, we gotta stop!''  
Lily looked back at Ben, ''All right, well, we can deal with this now, then.''

* * *

The RV slowly came to a halt Lily opened the door, shivering at the impact of the cold air. Lee turned to Kenny, ''Kenny, is it safe?'' ''Should be.'' Kenny said calmly.  
''Everybody out!'' Lee looked at Lily, ''Lily...'' Lee grumbled warning her. ''Out.'' The group jumped out one by one. Outside, everything looked peaceful and untouched, only the sounds of woodland animals making the place look alive. The moon shone down on the group like a spotlight. Kira heard Kenny slam the door after him, grumbling to himself.  
Lily looked under the RV, ''Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath.'' Kenny bent down in front of the RV to see, ''God dammit. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled.''  
''You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everyone thinks.'' ''I think you should chill out!'' Ben threw his arms down frantically. ''I'm not gonna take this, you can push Ben around, but you can't push me around!'' Carley said firmly. ''I'm really sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you.'' Lee looked at Lily, ''There's no way it was Carley. It was somebody else. It could've been someone sneaking into our camp.'' Lee said suggestively.  
''That's ridiculous. That's what you think? Carley said surprised. ''Yes.'' Lee and Kira added at the same. Lee and Lily looked at Kira, ''Okay, fine then. Kenny?'' Kenny peered round, crouched with the tools in his hands, ''I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!'' ''Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa.'' Lily said leaning back on one leg, putting her hand on her hip. ''We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING!'' Ben panicked, ''I-I'll do w-watchers for months!'' Lily laughed rudely, ''Ha, the hell you will. Ben continued, ''I'll get more food, more medicine, anything!''  
''Stop panicking. Seriously Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath.'' Lee shouted. ''Do we need any more evidence than this?!'' Lily spat, throwing her arm up at Ben. ''Fuck EVIDENCE. Stop treating him like this!'' Carley shouted. ''Shut up, Carley - I've had enough out of you. Kenny! What's it going to be?''  
''Just give me a damn minute!'' Kenny said struggling. ''Ben, you have until that walker's dealt with to tell me it was her and not you.'' Lily shouted at Ben, ''Lily, stop this! You're torturing him!'' Kira said pleadingly. ''No!'' Ben shouted back. ''BEN!'' Lily barked through gritted teeth. ''Stop!'' Carley added. Lily continued to look at Ben, ''This is about trust and I've never trusted you.'' Lily spat horribly. ''Lily. Lay off!'' Lee asked gently. Lily looked at him briefly, ''You know I can't Lee!'' ''Please don't kick me out of the group!'' Ben pleaded. ''You're not going anywhere!'' Kira shouted. ''Tell me. Now!'' Lily growled.  
''There, I got 'im!'' Kenny said as he dragged a walker out from underneath the RV by its arm. ''Please let's just get back in the RV?'' Ben asked quietly. ''That's not happening!'' Lily spat.  
''You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it.'' Carley said abruptly crossing her arms. Lily exchanged a dangerous glance with Carley. ''Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once.''  
The group shot round as Kenny stomped down on a walker's head, it's eyeballs and brain turning to mush. Kenny walked over sighing, the group staring at him, ''Now what the fuck's the problem?'' Kenny asked.  
A gunshot emitted through the air, a bullet piercing Carley's head, blood spurting everywhere, before she dropped to the ground. Kira and Clementine gasped. Everyone stood and stared for a moment at Carley, who laid lifelessly on the floor. Lee turned round dangerously, grabbing her wrist and her other hand, ''drop it!'' Lee hissed, a growl emitting deep from within. Lily looked ashamed, letting her grip go on the gun, dropping it on the floor. ''Holy fuck...'' Kenny said shocked looking down at her body. Kira ran, kneeling next to her, ''NOOO!'' Kira screamed crying. ''KENNY, what's happening?!'' Katjaa shouted from within the RV, frightened. ''Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST!'' Kenny shouted to Katjaa, as he stormed over to Lily and Lee. ''GET IN. We're leaving this crazy bitch!'' Kenny ordered as his eyes fell onto Lily's. ''She couldn't be trusted Lee!'' Lily said gently, ''You can't be trusted!'' Kira sobbed. ''What are we going to do with her?'' Ben said quietly. ''Leave her for the walkers.'' Kenny said simply. Lee let go of her, ''You're not coming with us.'' Lily looked around sadly, ''I'll die out here...'' Lee interrupted Lily, ''I don't care.''  
''You're a murderer, Lily! We can't have you with us!'' Kenny shouted more gently this time. ''I'm a murderer?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!'' Lily cried. ''I don't care what he did before.'' ''You know?!'' Lily asked shocked. ''Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit... If we keep you with us... how long will it be, till you get me?!'' Kenny's voice grew. ''I was just trying to protect all of us!'' Lily said desperately. When no one replied Lily continued, ''I don't have anything left...'' Kenny walked over slowly to the rest of the group, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder, ''Get in, everyone. Let's go you guys.'' He said gently. Ben looked down at Kira and Carley not knowing what to do. Kira eventually stood up, walking close to Ben. Ben slowly put his arm around Kira's back and walked with her to the RV, helping her in. He took a last glance at Lily before stepping in.

Kenny re-started the engine and drove slowly. Kira and Ben looked out the RV's back window watching Carley stand there, staring at them, before she began to run away from a walker, disappearing into the woods, never to be seen again.


	19. Chapter 19 - Back In The RV!

The group was silent for a while, the only noises which could be heard, was the sound of the engine and Duck's heavy breathing and the occasional sniffle from Kira. ''Lee, a word, please?'' Katjaa's voice broke the silence softly from the front. Lee to talk to the family.  
Kira looked out the rear window and sighed, ''Why couldn't have lily kept her mouth shut, why if she had... we'd all be sat her still alive, together... and somewhat happy. '' A tear rolled down Kira's cheek. Ben reached up to wipe away the tear when it reached her chin, ''w-we've still got each other at least.'' Ben said quietly. Ben put his arm around Kira again and she sat closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder sniffling, ''I just can't believe they're gone.''

Lee came back from the front of the RV, the colour in his face, had drained slightly. Kira watched as he went to sit next to Clementine, the pair getting into the same position as Ben and Kira. Lee sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath, ''Duck is bitten.''  
''Huh?'' Lee continued calmly, ''He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.'' ''I...don't feel good.'' Kira heard Clementine whisper sadly, ''What about Carley?'' ''Gone. But won't come back.'' ''Because she was shot in the head.'' Clementine continued. ''That's right. It's horrible.'' Kira lifted her head gently, avoiding waking Ben, ''She's in a better place now Clem.'' Kira said looking Clementine in the eye, before they both put their heads down again, ''Yeah, Kira's right.'' As Kira slowly drifted off to sleep she heard Lee say something to Clementine, ''I'm glad I have you.'' ''Me, too.'' Kira smiled, cuddling into a sleeping Ben as she breathed, ''me too.''


	20. Chapter 20 - Lee's suspicion!

Kira woke up to Kenny's voice, ''Lee, we've got something up ahead... Dammit road's blocked.'' Kenny stopped the RV slowly, ''Now we have to deal with this.'' Kenny sighed.  
Kira lifted her head off Ben's shoulder, shaking him gently to wake him up. Ben woke startled, glancing around in panic. Kira giggled, ''Calm down Ben, we've only had to stop for something.'' Ben blushed, embarrassed. Kira looked up and watched as Lee opened the door and exited the RV. ''C'mon'' she said lightly, budging him sideways off the chair.

Kenny, Lee, Kira and Ben stood gawking at a large train that blocked the road. The train stretched far down Kira's left, the back part of the train was hidden due to the amount of piled up cars. Ben looked around, ''Is there anyway to get around it?'' Ben asked inquisitively. Kenny continued to stare at the train, shaking his head, ''Doesn't look like it.'' Kira sighed, ''On foot maybe, but we can't afford that now... not with everyone...how they are.'' Kira added awkwardly. Lee glanced behind, ''This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything creeping up on us.'' ''Yeah.. maybe us guys should stay out here until we know what we're doing, not like we have any other choice!'' Kira huffed. Kenny exhaled, ''Kira's right.''  
All heads turned around as Katjaa slammed the door behind her, as she steadied Duck in her other hand, as he clung to her for support. ''Whatever we do, we gotta do it fast.'' Kira looked back at the men. Ben faced back round too, his face full of worry, ''Hey, Lee, Kira.. Why don't we have a look around?'' Lee looked at Ben in surprise for a moment before turning to Clementine, ''Yeah.. everyone else relax. Clem, stay close to Kenny and Kat, okay?'' Clementine nodded. Kenny's eyes slowly met Lee's. ''Be careful in there.'' Lee began to follow Kira and Ben as they walked off, ''What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive? Hadn't crossed my mind.''

* * *

Kira walked slowly to rest by a nearby tree, whilst watching Lee approach Ben. ''Hey Ben... What would you have done with Lily?'' Ben avoided eye contact with Lee, ''I don't know. Left her. I've never seen anybody kill someone like that before...'' Ben's voice trailed off weakly. ''Come on Ben. You've seen stuff like that before... was it you?'' Lee asked Ben. Ben finally looked at Lee in disbelief, ''Not this again...''  
''Was it?'' Lee interrogated Ben. ''NO.'' Ben frowned. ''Okay, then,'' Lee's tone softened a little, ''happy you stayed with us all this time?'' Ben sighed, ''Yeah, It's with you guys or dead. I woulda died out there in the woods, just like my classmates.'' Ben looked down, remembering. Lee lent his head in closer, ''You think this is better?'' Ben's eyes searched Lee's, ''Yeah of course.'' He said with a touch of surprise.  
Kira watched Lee walk off without another word, and Ben turned around, trying to make himself look busy. Kira smiled slightly, and with her upper torso she pushed herself off the tree she was leaning on, and jogged over to Ben.

Ben failed to notice her, so Kira placed a hand on his shoulder and he shot round. ''How you holding up whirlwind?'' Ben began to fiddle with one of his hands by his side, ''Lee's got something against me... which isn't good. He brought up Lilly and the Motel Inn situation again.'' Ben glanced down.  
''Listen Ben, don't worry, Lee's just stressed about keeping the group alive and safe, and he's just lost Carly, I suppose this is his way of dealing with it Ben.'' Ben looked at Lee searching around, looking suspiciously at everything. Ben gulped, ''I hope you're right.''


	21. Chapter 21 - The Train!

Kira and Ben walked carefully down the side of the train to Lee, ''Shit.'' Lee turned to face the two whispering, ''we got one... Walker, sittin' in the chair.'' Kira pushed Ben gently to the side, overtaking him, wench at the ready, ''I got 'im.''  
Kira swung the wench, but it bounced slowly off the man's head. The man fell forward. His head made a large bang. Kira lent forward and pulled him off the chair. The man lay there with a shocked expression, with a quarter of his face missing. Lee covered his nose at the vulgar smell. ''He's been dead for a while... and I don't think he came back..'' Kira spoke gently.  
''Look guys, here's a button.. It's flashing!'' Ben interrupted excitedly. '' Why is it flashing? What shall we do?'' Kira questioned, slowly removing her eyes from the dead corpse on the floor. ''Push it!'' Ben exclaimed. ''Are you fucking serious?'' Lee cried.  
Suddenly Ben outstretched his hand swiftly, pushing the button. The train hissed quietly. Ben folded his arms confidently and tilted his head towards Lee a little, ''It's just the brakes.'' ''Okay, I'll give you that one.'' Lee folded his arms too now. Kira smiled at the pair and she too assumed the position, and gave Ben a small wink when he looked over for approval.

Kenny peered round the door, ''This fucker works?!'' Kenny stroked the dashboard, ''Well I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?'' Lee looked towards Ben, who headed slowly to the door, ''I don't know.. ask Mr. Amtrak over here.'' Ben bent down and picked up the corpses hands, ''No idea.'' Ben said simply. Kira sighed before joining Ben, and lifted the dead man by the ankles, and together lifted him out of the train.  
Ben dropped the man followed by Kira. ''Poor fucker.. In a better place than most of us though..'' Kira looked up. Ben had already began to walk back to the train door. Kira sighed, shaking her head and jogged over to the train door.  
''Hey Ben, if you could keep an eye on the girls and Duck, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls.'' Kenny asked, his eyes staying on the control panel. Ben's head lowered and he left through the open door to join the camp. Lee looked out at Ben walking towards the others. A cheeky smile played on Kira's lips as she slowly walked to the door, ''and I'll go keep my eye on Ben. Just hurry and get this thing moving yeah.''

* * *

It reached afternoon and Kenny and Lee still had no luck getting the train to move. Lee had patrolled the area several times to try to find supplies, or a way to get the train, but had no luck. Clementine, Katjaa & Duck, Ben and Kira sat in a circle on logs. The only noise that could be heard was the constant hissing of the train, and the heavy wheezing of Duck, who seemed to only get worse as time passed. He slumped forwards across Katjaa's chest, his skin pale and his open, but lifeless. Kira looked out the corner of her eye at Ben, who sat with his back slouched glancing downwards miserably. Why was he being so quiet?  
Kira pushed herself off the dry ground, unable to take the silence any longer, and walked casually over to sit next to Clementine. ''Hey Clem'' Kira budged Clementine gently with the side of her arm, ''How you holding up?'' Clementine glanced gloomily toward Duck, ''I don't think Duck feels to good..'' Katjaa slowly looked down at Duck. ''I'm sure Duck will be fine,'' Kira laughed nervously, ''We'll get that train moving soon and we'll find somewhere with medicine!'' Kira smiled determinedly down at Clementine. Suddenly a large whir from the train sounded out. ''Holy shit, we are golden!'' The camp looked around at Kenny who bounded out the driver's cab towards Lee. ''C'mon, let's see if she'll move.'' The camp watched as they disappeared into the driver's cab again. ''Told you, we'd be moving soon.'' Kira winked at Clementine, who smiled up at Kira. They both glanced back at the train as it gently jolted forward but stopped because the back of the train had been jammed by other surrounding piled up vehicles and debris.  
Lee exited the driver's cab, and jogged briskly up the side, disappearing behind the second to last trailer. The train crept slowly forward, ''We're loose!'' Lee shouted to Kenny.  
From behind the camp, a branch snapped. All heads spun around. Kira jumped to her feet, retrieving a knife. Her pupils dilated, as she slowly made out a figure coming towards them. Ben scampered on his hands and knees behind Kira, kicking off dust from the soil. Kira stepped forward her knife out pointed, ''who goes there?''


	22. Chapter 22 - The Lonely Wanderer!

The figure gradually stepped out of the shadows. It was a man. Or was it a walker? He had a very dirty look about him, his clothes battered and brown, his face worn and wrinkles with grey messy hair and stubble covering his jaw. He opened his mouth slowly, ''put the knife down missy.'' His voice was gentle.  
Kira hesitantly lowered her knife, her knuckles white from a tight grip. ''I saw your lot walking through here earlier, and thought about scaring the pants off you.'' The man chuckled lightly, ''The name's Chuck, Charles if you're fancy.'' Kira bowed her head politely, ''The name's Kira, this here's Katjaa and her son Duck, this here's Ben, and Clementine.'' She pointed around the group, and all of them but Duck warmly responded back. ''What's wrong with him?'' Chuck pointed to Duck. ''He was bitten.'' Katjaa said quietly.  
Katjaa quickly changed the subject, ''It's nice to see another survivor around here.'' Katjaa said with a warm smile. Kira relaxed a little, returning to Clementine and Ben. ''Who's running this group?'' ''Lee, he's in the back trailer at the moment.'' Kira added confidently. Chuck looked up, ''I'll see if I can make a good impression on him too, Chuck winked at the group, as the group laughed back, ''You guys must be hungry, here have some candy. Don't worry it's not diseased or anything.'' Chuck handed out candy bars to the group, and they all beamed at him thankfully. ''Right here goes.'' Chuck began to walk towards were Kenny was.  
''Do you really think this candy is ok.. like it hasn't actually got disease?'' Ben said worryingly. Kira looked towards Ben and Clementine, ''Well I'm so hungry, I just can;t help myself, so I'll try the poison first.'' She said winking at Clementine as she giggled. Kira unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite. Kira suddenly began coughing, dropping her candy bar into her lap, grabbing her throat. Ben leapt up onto his knees, ''Kira?! I told you it was poison!'' Ben panicked. Kira's coughing subsided. ''Na, I got a sour candy bar.'' Kira began laughing, showing them the wrapper of the candy. Ben crawled slowly back to his original place in the circle. Kira's face fell, ''Oh come on Ben, lighten up a bit.''

Chuck walked back to the group followed by Lee, and he winked at the group, before sitting next to Kira and Clementine. Clementine shot up to Lee happily, ''You met Chuck!'' ''Yeah.. I did.'' Katjaa looked up to the group, ''It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change.''  
''He gave us candy! Ben and Kira too!'' Clementine chirped joyously. The group looked to Ben, who came up from taking an innocent bite of the candy bar, and his eyes darted around the group awkwardly. Kira threw her fingers to her mouth to stop a laugh escaping.  
''You got candy?'' Lee asked Chuck weirdly. ''Boy had the last piece I had on me.'' Lee looked at Ben sharply, ''figures.'' Ben frowned briefly at Lee, before looking down again. Kira looked sadly over to Ben.  
''You met Kenny?'' Lee questioned. ''Sure did. Man shares my love of the road.'' Duck began to cough weakly, shaking in his mother's arms. Chuck walked over and bent down to the same level as Duck and Katjaa, ''I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good.'' ''I appreciate your concern.'' ''Well I'm sure with a little TLC he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time.'' Chuck tried to sound reassuring. Chuck returned to his feet and addressed the group, ''And I can offer y'all whatever I got, although it aint much.'' Kenny had walked into the conversation. ''Thank you... We'd like to do the same.'' Katjaa replied thankfully. Kenny stepped in, ''Uh, why don't we hold off on..'' Katjaa frowned at Kenny cutting him off, returning to Chuck, ''Stay with us, we'd like the company.'' Kenny looked at Katjaa surprised for a moment before walking off to the RV. Chuck picked up an abandoned guitar at the side of the log and started playing.  
Lee looked at Kira and smiled lightly, Kira returning the smile before looking at Ben and then back to Lee, her eyes giving off a message. Lee nodded. Kira watched as he walked over to Ben, ''How ya doing Ben?'' Ben looked up at Lee sulkily, ''I'm watching the girls and not working on a mega cool train. What do you think?'' Lee clenched his fist but kept a calm voice, ''I'm sorry Ben. But you're helping us out real good, so thank you.'' Ben's body slumped as Lee walked over to Kenny. Kira watched Ben as he sulked, before leaving to sit next to Katjaa. ''Hey Kat, how's Duck doing?'' Kira forced a smile. ''I don't know. Tired, which could mean a lot of things, right?'' Her blue eyes began to glisten as the evening sun had taken over the sky. ''Yeah, it must just be all the hard work from fighting whatever's in his body.'' Kira said positively. ''Exactly.'' Katjaa tried to convince herself.

Kenny and Lee returned back to the group, ''We don't got much left, so just gather whatever you have. Let's go.'' Kenny looked to Chuck, ''You want a ride?'' ''Well it sounds like you're taking my home.'' ''I take it that's a yes then?'' Kenny asked grudgingly. Chuck shrugged, ''Haven't got anything better to do.'' Chuck climbed into the train. Ben went to follow, but Kira grabbed his hand and looked longingly into his depressed eyes. His eyes warmed a little and he came in a bit closer to Kira. Kira mouthed to him, ''Cheer up whirlwind.'' A smile touched Ben's lips. They both turned to look at Clementine as she spoke to Lee, ''Duck's sick'' she said worryingly, crossing her arms and hanging her head. Kenny frowned, ''Get on the train, Clementine.'' Kenny said Harshly. Kira frowned towards Kenny, before helping Clementine into the Train. Ben climbed into the train next, turning round to offer Kira a hand. Kira curtsied playfully before taking his hand, and Ben hauled Kira up quickly with such strength, that they both bumped heads and went flying backwards, Kira landing on top of him. Chuck, Clementine and the shocked pair on the floor started laughing. Kira veered forward, kissing Ben on the nose whilst laughing. Ben turned a crimson red. ''Real smooth whirlwind, real smooth.''

Kat and Duck got on the train. Everyone looked at Duck, and the laughing came to a halt. Duck's bones were starting to show through his pale skin, his mouth hung open and he shook in Katjaa's arms. Chuck and Clementine went to the side of the train and Ben sat down, looking depressed once again. Kira lowered herself next to him, gently placing her head on his shoulder, and with that the train progressed forward.


	23. Chapter 23 - Stopping The Train!

The group sat in silence for what seemed like hours, depression looming in the atmosphere. Chuck was the first to break the silence, addressing Lee who had recently joined the box cart, ''Got to be hard on ya, eh? Three adults taking care of four kids; no disrespect, son. Ben and Kira looked up, Ben frowning hard at Chuck. ''There were more of us.'' ''Dead get em'?'' The group looked to Lee, ''Yeah.'' Chuck shook his head, ''shame.''

Duck started to cough up blood abruptly, falling backwards, Katjaa just catching him. ''Lee! Lee. I need you, right now. I need you to get Ken.'' Blood trickled down his mouth, ''would you get that off of his face. My hands are full here.'' Kira jumped up, stopping Lee, Ben following behind. ''It's ok Lee, you go get Kenny, I'll do it.'' Katjaa looked at Lee, ''He's out of time, we need to stop this train.'' Katjaa's voice wobbled. Lee nodded, exiting the box cart.  
Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Kira. Katjaa's and Ben's eyes met, ''Thankyou, Ben.'' Ben's eyes widened. Kira lent forward and gently wiped away the blood. ''Poor little guy'' Kira whispered sadly. ''Thankyou, you two..'' Katjaa looked at them both. Katjaa look tired and frightened, but she wouldn't cry. Kira smiled weakly, ''We're right here if you need us.''

* * *

As the train came to a halt, Everyone clambered slowly out of the train; Ben and Chuck folded their arms, and put their heads down and Kira stood close to Ben, and held onto Clementine . Katjaa lay Duck at the edge, facing away from the group, and kept her arm around his stomach, as Lee and Kenny came to join them. Kenny's mouth fell open when he saw Duck.  
''Ken... It's.. I think it's time.'' Katjaa spoke gently, slowly looking up at Ken. ''What do you need?'' Lee asked Gently. Ken's head fell slightly. ''I...I...'' Lee looked to Katjaa, ''Katjaa?''  
''It's time to... oh, this is not possible. We can't allow him to become one of these.'' Katjaa cradled Duck. ''But what if... what if he doesn't?!'' Kenny stuttered hopefully. Katjaa turned to Kenny, ''Kenny I love you very much, I love our son more than life itself... I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish.'' Katjaa began to tear up.  
''Isn't there some sort of pill or something we can just give to him?'' ''Stop it.'' Katjaa interrupted. Kenny continued, ''He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean Jesus, this is our son!'' ''I KNOW!'' Katjaa shouted ''But we know it's here... or nothing. Kenny through his hands to his head, ''Well fuck! What then, you want me to do it? I'll do it...'' Lee stepped forward, ''I'll do it.'' Katjaa cleared her throat, ''No, it should be a parent.''  
''No parent should have to go through this.'' Lee said gravely. ''Lee's right Kat, we can say our goodbyes and... just let that be it.'' Katjaa stood towards Kenny, ''I don't know... Lee you'd be doing this family a great service..'' Katjaa looked towards Ben, Kira and Clementine, ''Why don't we take Duck into the forest... So Clementine doesn't have to see.'' ''Yeah..'' Lee and Kenny agreed.  
''Give us a moment to say goodbye?'' ''Of Course.''

Katjaa hesitantly picked Duck up, and slowly began to walk to the forest, followed by Kenny. ''What's happening?'' Clementine asked quietly. Kira went to answer but Lee came over, ''Duck is dying Clem.'' ''I know'' Clem said upset, ''What are you going to do?'' ''I'm putting him out of his misery.'' Lee hung his head, ''Look, Clem, things will be...''

Suddenly a gun shot emitted through the air, followed by Kenny's shout, ''NOOOOOO!'' ''What the?'' Kira, Ben, take Clementine into the train! Go!'' Lee ran into the forest.

* * *

Clementine sat on the edge of the train leaning on the frame. Her head hung low. A tear fell from her face, splattering on the harsh terrain below.

Ben stood fierce guard of Clementine, whilst watching Kira below. ''What's taking them so long?'' Ben asked worried. Kira's voice was strong, her eyes staring into the forest ''I'm sure they're nearly done.'' Kira looked around the forest. Birds chirped quietly in the trees which swayed and rustled gently in the breeze. The sky above was clear and the air fresh. Kira closed her eyes. Everything around her here was so alive. Kira's eyes gently opened, so why did everything constantly feel dead to her, like there was no hope left in the world.  
''It'll happen to her next.'' Chuck's voice came weakly from the box cart. Kira spun around, ''What?'' Chuck walked closer to Clementine and Ben, ''She'll meet the same fate as that poor boy did...'' His voice trailed off. ''H-How dare you say that in front of Clementine she's just a little girl!''  
''She'll die a little girl if she's treated like one. People need to consider her as a living person. You're either living or you're not. You ain't little, you ain't a girl, you ain't a boy, you ain't strong or smart. You're alive.'' Chuck spat. _''You're alive.''_ The words hung onto Kira, echoing around her head. ''You're right Chuck, we are alive, and we will continue that way. We'll stay as a group, and get through this as a group. No one else shall die!'' Kira almost shouted, her face reddening. Another shot rung through the air.  
''Stay as a group? We barely function as one now.'' Chuck muttered under his breath resuming his original position. Kira turned around, seeing two figures walking back slowly through the forest. As the pair became visible, Kira could make out Kenny and Lee. Kira's eyes widened in horror. The pair reached the train and Kenny moped slowly towards the driver's cab, tears falling down his cheeks. Kira grabbed Lee's arm, ''Lee, where's Katjaa?'' Lee's eyes met Kira's, ''Suicide... she couldn't take it anymore.'' Kira's mouth fell open slightly, as Lee continued walking. Kira looked for Ben, and found him sat in the box cart. cradling himself, his head down on his lap, Clementine sat next to him. As Kira went to clamber up, Chuck left for the front of the train, nodding to Kira as he went past. ''Ben?'' Kira sat down next to him. Clementine got up and walked miserably away to the side of the train again. ''Ben.. please..'' Kira put her hand on his knee for comfort, but Ben backhanded it out of the way, ''No! Just leave me alone Kira!'' Ben snapped. Kira's face turned to horror. Ben shot up, and stormed out of the box cart, slamming the door, leaving Kira hurt and alone behind him.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Big Shock!

Kira's legs swung over the side of the train. The cold air stinging in her soft cheeks as it whipped past her head. Kira opened her deep blue eyes, looking up towards the crimson sky, squinting at the brightness.  
The box cart slid open. Kira's head shot excitedly around. Lee entered, walking straight over to Clementine. Kira exhaled, disappointed. With great effort, Kira got to her feet, shuffling over to the door, hesitantly opening it. Ben slumped over the side of the railing, his head resting in one hand, just outside the Engine compartment. With a deep breath, Kira walked lightly towards him, casually leaning against the wall of the engine compartment.  
''Kira, why are you here?'' Ben sulked. ''I felt lonely in there... besides Lee went in there to talk to Clem.'' Ben remained silent, not moving. Kira continued, ''Well you shouldn't have to suffer on ya' own.'' Lee exited the box cart nodding at the two, as he went to the Driver's cab.

''I should suffer on my own, I should _be _on my own... I'm useless, I put the group in danger.'' Ben said miserably. ''Oh, not this again Ben. You are useful, and you've never put the group in danger before?!'' Ben turned around slowly, ''Kira... you know the other night, at the motor inn, when, uh, you had that nightmare, and I'd just come back from getting fresh air...'' ''Come back from the loo'' Kira corrected simply. ''Yeah, well it wasn't true. That flashlight I didn't lose it, I broke it.'' Ben said sullenly. Kira laughed in relief, ''I guessed that much, a broken flashlight, a little secret like that... that doesn't put the group in danger.'' Kira spoke quieter now as Lee popped out from around the corner. Lee put his hand on the box cart door as Ben exhaled loudly, clearing his throat subtly, ''It was me.''

''What?'' Lee and Kira said in unison. ''I was the one giving the bandits supplies.'' Ben said guiltily, shaking his head, falling silent. Kira's eyes and mouth widened in shock. Lee walked up the stairs to join the two, Ben looked directly at Lee, ''It's all my fault.'' ''What for? Why the hell would you do this Ben?! Lee spluttered, shocked. ''Is this true?'' Kira asked hurt. ''Yes Kira, Lee they said they had my friend, that he was with them... by the time I realized it wasn't true, it was too late. They said they would kill me. Kill all of us. I'm sorry Lee, Kira.'' Ben looked at the hurt in Kira's face, and turned back to Lee nervously, waiting for his reaction. ''This is unforgivable Ben,'' Lee's face turned dangerous. ''If you hadn't sold us out to the bandits, supplies wouldn't have gone, Lily wouldn't have been such a bitch, the bandits would have never attacked, Duck never gets bitten meaning Katjaa would still be here, Carley doesn't die saving your sorry ass, we wouldn't be here now!'' Lee bellowed. There was a silence between the three as they tried to take it all in. ''I just wanted to know..'' Ben sighed. ''Bullshit.'' Lee spat. ''You just wanna feel better bout it!''  
Ben looked down, ''I don't think I can go on like this.'' Ben whispered. ''Well you're gonna. That's just the way it is. But you're gonna have to step up after this Ben.'' Lee looked at Ben once more, before looking at Kira, nodding her way, then walked away murmuring to himself angrily.

Ben slowly looked to Kira, ''See why I'm a danger to the group. Thanks to me everyone's dead.'' Ben cried out. Kira stared and Ben still trying to absorb everything, ''I'm just upset you didn't tell me Ben, I coulda... I could've helped you.'' ''Well it's too late now, Kira. I expect you to leave me and probably ignore me for a while?!'' Kira continued to stare, her face growing softer, ''No. I'm sure Lee didn't mean all those things. I mean c'mon, Lily was a bitch in the first place. It would've taken her only one thing to snap and lose it. And no one realized the safety off that place, you helped us know that. You even told us you didn't need to get bit, ya' just turn anyway.'' A smile touched Kira's lips, ''You've probably helped just as much as you've not, Ben. It's the little things that count sometimes.'' She grinned, ''Even after all this, I don't find you a terrible person! C'mon Ben, we're just teenagers...''

Ben looked at Kira for a moment and started to move towards her, when a shout came from the front of the Train. ''OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODYYYYY!''


	25. Chapter 25 - A Couple Of Strangers!

The group stood in front of the train, all with shock and worry written on their faces. A petroleum tank truck on-top of a large bridge, dangled over the side, blocking the train tracks, stopping the group from passing any further.

Kenny stepped forward fuming, ''Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUUUUUUUCK!'' He screamed. Ben looked at Kenny, ''Maybe we could walk?'' Ben said suggestively. Kira threw her hand to her face. ''That's fucking stupid Ben.'' Kenny huffed. ''I'm just sayin...'' Ben said hurt.  
Chuck stepped forward, ''Hmmm. I dunno; I aint got much experience with yall's fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train.'' ''That thing's not full of milk, Charles..'' Kenny announced sarcastically, ''That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode.'' His voice was full of concern. ''You gotta get a hold of yourself. This is a crew here.'' Kenny marched slowly up to him, until he was in his face, ''This ain't shit.'' Kenny said dangerously, Chuck continued, ''This-''

''Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off.'' A voice came from above. The group looked up. A man with short dark brown hair and stubble owned the voice above. He was a dirtied, caramel leather jacket. Next to him was a taller similar aged woman, with tanned skin, and tied up hair in a bun. She was the next to talk, ''Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking.''  
''No, we're friendly.'' Lee shouted up to the pair, ''Put your hand down Ken.'' Lee whispered to Ken. ''That's what everybody says.'' The woman shouted down. ''We know'' Lee added dryly. The two talked to each other briefly before turning back to the crew, ''You guys got a problem with your train? Kenny frowned, ''Yeah, you're standing right in front of it.'' The man ignored Kenny's attitude, ''Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look.'' As Lee started to walk forward Kenny threw his hand in front of him, ''If anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape.''  
Lee continued to walk towards the ladder that came down a pillar on the bridge. ''If I come up there, you better not be murderers or thieves.'' The woman leaned over to talk to Lee, ''Well I guess you'll have to find out.'' Lee shook his head before climbing up the ladder.

Kira looked at Clem, ''Don't you worry, he'll be fine.'' Kira smiled reassuringly at Clem. Ben joined in to, ''Yeah Clem, if they start on him, Lee will no how to f...'' ''BEN!'' Kira and Kenny shouted together, Chuck trying to hold a laugh in. ''What?'' Ben said confused. Kira turned back to see Clem's reaction, to find she was gone. Kira looked around, to find Clementine half way up the ladder. Ben jogged forward a few steps. ''Well done whirlwind... Just let her go, she'll be fine with Lee.

Moments later, Lee and Clementine returned down the stairs accompanied by the two strangers. ''Guys, this is Omid and Christa.'' Kenny, Ben and Chuck remained silent and still, Kira gave the pair, a polite wave. ''Not too big on welcomes...'' Omid said jokingly.  
''Like I said before, it's uh, been a bit of a day.'' Lee said gently. ''Well we just wanted to say hi, and that your train is pretty cool.'' Omid mostly addressed Clementine. '' But we're not looking for charity.'' Christa added, lifting her head slightly. ''We're just gonna help you guys.'' Omid said slightly patronizing. ''The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way.'' Lee smiled. Kenny's face grew soft, ''Seems like plan enough to me.''  
Omid turned to Christa and Lee, ''You wanna start in on that tanker?'' Christa smiled looking down at Clementine, ''I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind.'' Kenny looked to Omid, ''And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens.'' Kenny suggested tiredly. ''Really Ken?'' Lee asked trying not to sound surprised. Kenny sighed, ''It's probably for the best.'' Kenny climbed up the train ladders, ''someone might want to have a look inside of that station back there too.'' Kenny suggested.  
Omid grinned. ''Sounds great, let's do this thing!''


	26. Chapter 26 - On Top Of The Train!

Kira kicked dust off of the crumbling ground, before looking up to the evening sun. A lot had happened in one day, but things had seemed to calm down. Lee and Clementine went to check out a small station at the side of the road, whilst Kenny gave the newest temporary group members, Omid and Christa a talk about operating the train.  
A gust of wind whistled past Kira's face, and she smiled at the comfort. She felt soothed by the atmosphere. Chuck quietly sat on a large rock, playing his guitar, humming to himself.  
Muttering came from the top of the train. Ben. Kira stepped back from the train so she could see Ben. He appeared to talk to himself, enjoying himself almost. Ben closed his eyes, absorbing the atmosphere. Then Ben began to smile, then grin. Kira smiled, adoring him; she hadn't seen Ben this happy for a good few days. Kira, stepped forward a little smirking, ''Hey Whirlwind, how's the view up there?'' Kira asked playfully. Ben spun around, his face blushing scarlet. ''You enjoying yourself up there?'' Kira teased. ''Uh... uhh.'' Ben looked down, his face unreadable. When he looked up again he had a cheeky smile on his face, ''just a little bit.'' Ben offered his hand out to Kira, and without hesitation Kira bounded forward, grabbing Ben's hand, as he helped her get up on top of the train. they both stood nose to nose laughing for a moment. Ben threw his hand out, ''and as for view, you can see everything up here... we're good for ways at the moment.'' Ben added thankfully, ''Thank god...'' his voice and face fell at the same time as he sat down. Kira joined him, leaning back casually on her hands.  
''We need someone, anyone, to come along and, and... and exterminate them or something.''I don't think anyone's coming.'' Kira said truthfully, ''For now anyways.'' Kira looked out into the distance, ''I think there's gonna be a lot more walkers to take care of Ben, you need to toughen up.'' Kira said giving him a playful nudge.  
''That's what I'm afraid of.'' Ben sighed, ''I'm telling you Kira, if they ever get a hold of me... and I know I'm not getting out of it... that's it, I... I'm just gonna punch my own ticket.'' Ben said decided. ''Punch your own ticket, ey?'' Kira said raising an eyebrow, ''Yeah, take myself out...'' Kira looked into Ben's eyes, grabbing his wrist tightly, ''Over my dead body.'' Kira whispered dangerously low. Ben blushed again, ''Y- Yeah, well... well when your dead body is around, I-I'm definitely punchin' my death ticket...'' Ben's voice grew soft, ''I, I...'' Ben stopped for a moment breaking eye contact, before looking into her eyes once more, ''I can't do this without you... I kinda need you...''  
For the first time Kira blushed, and shot her head away. Ben wanted to do the same but forced himself to keep facing Kira. Ben reached down and gently grabbed Kira's hand. Kira's head slowly came round. ''I've lost everyone I know because of this. I never got to my house in time... so for all I know, my family's gone too.'' Ben took a deep breath, ''You're honestly all I have left.''  
Kira looked down and smiled, still blushing. She looked into Ben's blue eyes, her blue's eyes captivating him, ''Then let me be the reason you live. Let me be the reason we survive this together.'' Ben nodded vigorously, speechless. Kira pulled Ben's head gently in to meet hers.

A gunshot fired. Kira withdrew her knife instinctively. ''I'm going!'' Christa shouted in response to the noise. Kira watched as Christa ran over to the abandon building. When Christa got to the building and peered inside, she smiled and shook her head teasingly. Kira relaxed, returning her knife to her pocket, whilst continuing to look over.  
Ben looked at Kira. An unexpected smile grew over Ben's face. He watched how Kira calmly sat, smiling, her long hair swaying gently in the cool breeze, a gleam in her eye. Ben let slip, ''She's worth living for.'' Kira's head turned, ''huh?'' Ben blushed again throwing his hand to his cheek to hard, slapping himself. Kira giggled. Kira's giggle turned into a laugh, until tears formed in her eyes. Ben still blushing, grabbed Kira unexpectedly and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. As lips touched, they both felt the heat rise to their cheeks, their hearts pounding in harmony. Ben reached forward running his fingers through her hair and then down her face, as their kiss became more wistful. Ben pulled her in closer, bodies just touching. I like her. I really like her. The thoughts swirled round in his hand. The kiss gently ended. Kira breathed, ''Wow Whirlwind.'' I need her. I love her. I love Kira. Ben's eyes shot open. He grabbed both of Kira's hands excitedly, ''Kira...I...'' ''Ben...'' Ben focused on Kira. She wasn't looking at him anymore. She wasn't happened anymore. She was shaking. Lee and Omid's voice came noisily above, ''C'mon Omid, almost done.'' Kira stuttered, ''Ben... look...'' Kira struggled for words.  
Ben followed Kira's stare. Ben's mouth fell open, his eyes widening in terror, ''Uh guys, there's something coming...'' Kira stood up, alert now, ''There must be thousands!''  
Ben screamed, ''WE GOTTA GO, NOW!''


	27. Chapter 27 - Unwelcome Guests!

''Hurry Up!'' Kira screamed above the noise of more than a thousand zombies. Ben and Kira sprinted to the top of the train, climbed down the ladder and ran to the safety of the box cart. Kira lent out. They were getting closer.  
''KENNY GO!'' Lee shouted as the petroleum tanker crashed out of the way, breaking the ladder. ''Oh shit, the ladder's broke!'' Kira shouted to Ben in panic. The train started moving. Kira watched as petrol began to leak out of the tanker. Lee kicked a gas container over the side, causing the petrol to ignite. ''C'mon Ben!'' Kira grabbed his hand as she lead him further up the train. ''Hang on to the railings!''  
Kenny sped up, and Kira and Ben watched as some zombies set on fire, the rest slowly disappearing as they got further and further away. Ben looked down and saw Kira's tight grip on his hand. He squeezed reassuringly back, ''we're safe... for now...''

Later that evening Kira, Ben, Kenny, Omid and Christa sat quietly in the box cart. Omid winced in pain as Christa dabbed his leg with a cloth, ''You'll be fine honey, we're nearly at Savannah.'' Christa forced a smile. Kenny leaned back on the wall, his eyes open and awake, but suffering. Ben watched Kenny. Kira sat next to Ben cross-legged cleaning her knife blade. ''Kira...'' Ben touched Kira's leg, ''hmmm?'' Kira looked up, casually. Ben's voice fell to a whisper, ''Do you think I should tell Kenny... bout everything?'' Kira looked over to Kenny, his eyes constantly opening and closing, trying not to fall asleep. ''Not for now Ben, the man's shattered... and he's been through more than any of us today, just leave him be for now.'' Kira spoke gently, putting her polished knife back in her pocket.

Kira leaned back on to the back wall. Ben copied, staying close to Kira. ''I wonder what it'll be like in Savannah Kira... will we find help... will we be killed or separated or... or...'' Ben gulped, before continuing, trying to reassure himself, ''No, as long as we're together, nothing too bad will come of us.'' Ben clenched a fist, determined. ''Isn't that right Kir...'' Ben looked around to Kira. Kira lay there asleep. Ben found himself smiling. Softly, he shuffled in, his body touching Kira, ''We have each other, we'll be fine... Ben said yawning, as he drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 - 'Silent Savannah'

A sharp unwelcoming breeze blew through the streets of Savannah. The group's footsteps echoed in the silence. Garbage boxes and bins lay scattered everywhere, cars abandoned up the roads, boots and bonnets left wide open. The group tread carefully through the streets, weapons at the ready. Omid stumbled from his broken leg, Christa running to assist him every time he reached a car for support. Ben constantly turned to walk backwards, paranoid, keeping close to Kira.  
Clementine was the first to break the silence, looking at her Walkie Talkie, ''Can't I just hold it? Just for a little while... We're getting real close to where my mom and dad are, maybe I can..'' Lee interrupted Clementine, ''Not now Clementine, maybe later, okay?'' Clementine looked down sulkily, ''Okay.''  
Lee looked to Christa, ''How's Omid?'' ''His leg's pretty bad.'' Christa responded concerned. ''I'm fine..'' Omid added. ''You are not fine, You are not fine. You need to rest. He needs to rest.'' Christa looked round to Lee. Lee avoided eye contact with Christa, looking to Kenny, ''Kenny, how much further is it to the river front?''  
Kenny turned his head sideways, ''Should be just a few more blocks up ahead.'' ''And there'll be boats there?'' Christa asked. ''There sure as hell better be.'' Lee said hopefully. ''There'll be boats. Have to be. Have to be.'' Kenny repeated, reassuring himself. Ben looked to Kira and the others, ''It's going to be okay. Kenny knows what he's doing.''

Suddenly, church bells rang through the City. The group stopped, mouths gaping. ''What the hell..'' Ben and Kira spoke together, moving closer to one another. ''Maybe this city's not so dead after all.'' Christa said through gritted teeth, worried. Kenny turned to face the group, ''Keep moving. No one's ringing that bell, it's automatic, on a timer.''  
Lee glanced down at his watch, ''What kind of Church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?'' Christa folded her arms. Kira's grip tightened on her knife. Omid scratched his head in thought. Kira looked up, catching a glance of what seemed like a human figure running across the roof, and disappearing at the other side. Kira went to speak but Lee beat her too it, ''Someone's up there!'' Lee announced loudly to the group. Ben squinted, ''Are you sure, I don't see anything.'' Kira stepped forward, ''He's telling the truth, I saw it too!'' Lee cupped his hands round his mouth, ''Hey! Hey you up there!'' Lee shouted up. Christa hissed at Lee, ''Dammit Lee, Keep quiet! You're gonna..'' Clementine's Walkie Talkie noisily tuned in, ''If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now.'' A creepy male voice came through the device.  
Christa threw her hand to her hip, ''I thought you said that thing didn't work!'' Lee retrieved the device from the side of his pocket, ''Who the hell is this!'' The Walkie Talkie crackled. ''Hello? Hello?'' Lee desperately tried to get through. Lee grew angry, ''I said answer me!''

''What the hell was that? Is someone trying to fuck with us?'' Omid asked. ''Sounded more like a warning.'' Ben responded, looking up at the bell tower. ''Ask not for whom the bell tolls...'' Chuck quoted, looking round. Kira looked up at Chuck, following his glance. Kira's lower jaw dropped. ''What're you yammerin' on about?'' Kenny turned to Chuck. Kira swallowed, ''Uh, guys...'' The group shot round. Chuck continued the poem eerily, ''It tolls for thee...''

Zombies peered around from street corners, heading straight for the group. Kira swiftly changed her knife for a gun. ''Everybody, RUNNNNN!'' Lee screamed. The group ran down the street. Kira, Kenny and Christa shot at Zombie's heads, blood gushing out as they fell dumbly to the ground. Chuck beheaded a few zombies with his shovel.  
Kenny went flying to the ground, by a crawling Zombie. ''Shit!'' Kira shouted, getting Lee's attention. Lee shot at the Zombie, killing it. Kenny looked wide-eyed at Lee nodding a quick thanks, Kira helping him up. Kenny looked to Kira, ''A little too close, don't ya think?'' Kenny looked down once more at the Zombie that nearly killed him. ''C'mon!'' Kira shouted. Kenny began running again.  
''Ben!'' Clementine shouted desperately. Kira and Lee shot round, their faces full of terror. Ben and Clementine were surrounded by a dozen Zombies. ''Ben! Help her!'' Lee cried out in panic. Kira shot a Zombie nearby to her, glancing back at Ben. _C'mon Ben. Help her. _Kira shot at another nearing Zombie.  
Ben's head darted around in panic. Ben sprinted to the side, leaving terrified Clementine on her own. Kira gasped in horror. ''Godammit!'' Lee screamed over the Zombies, shooting several out of the way. Kira sprinted forward. Kira ran forward, retrieving her Ballistic knife out of her pocket. A zombie grew dangerously close to Clementine. Clementine squeaked. Kira wasn't going to make it. She picked up speed. A shovel swung round, hacking the Zombie into two. Chuck brought the shovel back down on the Zombies head, squishing it. Kira slowed down, ''Clementine!'' Without hesitation, Clementine ran into Kira's arms. ''KIRA BEHIND YOU!'' Kira spun round, pressing the blade-less knife against the Zombie's head, pressing the trigger, the blade propelling into its skull, the impact making the Zombie's head split open.  
Clementine hugged Kira. Lee ran to their side. Chuck swung at another Zombie, brutally killing it. Chuck looked up at Lee, ''Get her the hell out of here! I'll catch up with ya!'' Chuck shouted though gritted teeth as he sliced another Zombie with his shovel. Lee nodded in response, and he put his arm round Kira and Clementine, moving them to run with him. They ducked and darted out between Zombies. Kira spun around when she was out of the way, searching for Chuck. A zombie crept up behind him, nearly getting him. With her free hand, Kira pulled out her hand gun, shooting the Zombie in the head, allowing Chuck to finish the Zombie off in front.

Kenny turned round briefly to the group, ''Move your asses! River street's right up ahead!'' Ben slowed down, ''That's not all...''  
More Zombies came from the front. ''Oh give me a fucking break!'' Kenny shouted, stamping his foot. Christa looked around, ''Wait, where the hell's Chuck?!'' Kira shot at another Zombie closing in on Chuck. ''Shit! He's in trouble, we gotta help him! Omid stepped forward. Kenny glanced forward and behind, ''There's no time! We gotta go now!'' Kenny announced urgently. ''I'll be fine! JUST GO!'' Chuck screamed over the road to them.


	29. Chapter 29 - Locked Out!

The survivors ran round a few corners, Kenny swinging open some large metal gates, ''I'll get the door!'' The group ran through the gates into a large garden, Lee slamming the gates behind. Omid fell forward. ''Are you okay?!'' Kira asked crouching down. ''Ya.'' Omid breathed. Christa gasped, ''You've opened up your wound! You're bleeding! Shit. That's gonna get infected. We've gotta get him inside... Clean him up!''  
Lee ran over to Kenny and Ben, ''How's that door coming?'' ''I'm working on it! I'm working on it!'' Kenny repeated. ''Well work faster would you!'' Christa spat, ''It won't be long until those things outside find out where we are. You know they can smell blood!'' Kenny continued working on the door, ''I ain't the one who's bleeding!'' ''I'll see if I can find us a way in.'' Lee said calmly.  
Ben stepped back out of the way. Kira shot up to him, ''Ben?! What happened back there?! She could've died!'' Kira whispered dangerously. ''I know. I don't know what happened. I just... froze up. Hasn't that ever happened to you?'' Ben asked distressed. ''Oh Ben, We can't afford to freeze up. She's a little girl. We gotta set an example... Next time something like that happens, I don't think it'll be the walkers you have to deal with...'' Kira looked towards Lee, who crouched down now.

''Looks like there's some kind of pet door here.'' Ben stepped forward, ''I tried it already, that's locked too.'' Kenny stepped back on one foot, ''Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?'' Kenny asked rhetorically. ''I have. My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio-controlled, the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it.'' Omid nodded at Kenny. ''Well, shit. Everyday's a school day.'' Kenny rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
Ben looked round at the silence, ''All right... So where's the dog?'' Lee walked over to the corner of the garden when a dog house and pet grave remained. ''I guess I've got to dig it up.'' Lee picked up the shovel leaning against the brick wall, and walked towards the dog grave. Omid lent forward, ''Be careful man, digging up dead things, isn't like what it used to be, you know what I mean, man.'' Lee shoved the shovel in the ground, ''Yeah, I hear you man.''  
Clementine came up behind Lee, ''What's buried down there?'' The group started to crowd around as something became visible. ''Don't you worry bout it Clem. Why don't you go sit over there with Christa and Omid, okay?'' Clementine looked up at Lee, ''But I want to..'' ''Just do what I say, okay?'' Clementine walked away slowly looking hurt.

When Lee had finished digging up, all that was left was the rotting corpse of a dog. Kira looked away, putting her head close to Ben. Ben threw his hand to his nose, ''Ugh, the smell.'' The group watched nervously as Lee carefully bent down picking only the collar up, which was still buckled to what was left of the dog's neck. The neck came away from the rest of the body, making Lee fall backwards, this time with the collar. The group made disgusted noises, Ben threw his arm out, ''OKAY, that was NOT cool!'' ''Jesus!'' Omid exclaimed as Christa heaved and threw up over a bush. Clementine looked to Christa worried, ''Are you okay?'' Christa got up, pretending to feel normal, ''I'm fine honey, it's just the smell.'' Omid looked alarmingly concerned towards Christa, ''Are you sure you're...'' Christa shot round, ''I said I'm fine, okay.''

When Lee reached the door, he got on his hands and knees with the Collar, the door flashing green when it was close enough. Kenny fist pumped, ''YEAH! Godamn!'' Lee put his head under the flap. ''You see anything under there?'' Ben whispered. ''No. Looks like it's been empty for a while.'' Lee added positively. Christa looked round, the Zombies sounded like they were getting closer. ''Whatever you're gonna do... do it fast!'' Lee began to reach his arm in. ''Be careful man.'' Ben warned. ''Uugh it's no good... I can't get it.'' Lee said, getting back up to his feet. Ben stepped forward, ''Here let us try. I think I can...''  
While no one was looking, Clementine speedily crawled in. Lee gasped. ''Clem! Are you okay?! Say something!" Moments went by, and the group stood there, fists clenched, holding their breath. The door clicked open, Clementine appearing behind it, throwing both her arms in the air, ''Ta-da!" The group exhaled loudly. Lee smiled, ''Good job, Clem!'' Clementine beamed up at Lee. ''Yeah way to go!'' Ben praised. Clementine folded her arms, ''I did good, right?'' Lee crouched down on level with Clementine, ''Yes you did. You did good.'' Clementine grinned.  
''Can we maybe have this conversation inside? my leg's starting to like, really hurt like hell.'' Omid hurried them. Kenny entered and scanned the house, ''Looks okay from here!'' Slowly one by one they entered the building, Kira gently closing the door behind.


End file.
